


A Brother's Smile

by aryasnark



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: A Storm of Swords, Game of Thrones Season 3, M/M, Male Slash, Multichapter, Sibling Incest, The Red Wedding never happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-16 21:13:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 30,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1361980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aryasnark/pseuds/aryasnark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robb Stark receives the letter from the Night's Watch, asking every lord and lady in Westeros to step forwards and help the Watch to defend the realms against wildlings and White Walkers. Robb takes his army, and his wife and mother, up North, and there he is reunited with his bastard brother. After a while the two start to realize that maybe their feelings for one another are deeper than they knew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Letters from home

**Author's Note:**

> In this fic the Red Wedding never happened, which means that Walder Frey or Roose Bolton never betrayed Robb. Edmure married Roslin, Robb got the Frey army back, and no one died.
> 
> *This fic is mostly based on the TV show, but a lot of happenings are based on the second half of A Storm of Swords.*
> 
> Jon returned to the Wall a bit earlier, leaving Ygritte and the rest of the wildlings behind, and Mance Rayder takes longer time to attack the Wall (for the simple reason that Robb gets to the Wall before he does). Just go with me on that.

"Let me see if I understood you correctly", Catelyn Stark's sharp voice pierced through the otherwise quiet tent. Robb had been prepared for her judgmental glares and her disapproval. "you want to march your army, including the Frey men we just gained, back North, to the Wall?"  
Robb nodded. "The letter says it clearly. They need help. And not just with the wildlings."  
"It is not your duty", Catelyn said sharply.  
"It is. I am a Stark. The Starks have always been friends of the Watch", Robb said quietly, ignoring his mother's glare as he folded the paper on which he'd written his reply.  
"It's because of him", Catelyn said. There was no need to ask who she meant by 'him'.  
"No", Robb said softly. "Not entirely."  
"But somewhat it is. I know you miss him-"  
"He is my brother!" Robb snapped, turning to look at his mother. "He is on the Wall as much as the rest of the men. But I am not going back there for him. I already told you. I am a Stark. If I don't help them, who will?"  
"Someone else. The letter says they've been sent to every highborn person in Westeros!"  
"And which highborn person in Westeros is more likely to reply than us?" Robb snapped. "I know you mean well. I know why you don't want us to march North. Which is why you're staying here."  
"What?" Catelyn turned to look at him in surprise.  
"I'm leaving the Blackfish to guard the Trident from the Lannisters. Edmure's men shall stay with him. Your brother has insisted on staying with his new wife, so you might as well stay here, at Riverrun, with your uncle and brother."  
"And your wife? Will she be going North with you?"  
"Yes", Robb said roughly. "When I told Talisa of my plan, she supported me-"  
"Why shouldn't she? She's young, in love with the idea of being your queen, and completely mindless when it comes to any matters regarding the North!"  
"I've made my decision, mother. You need to make yours. Are you staying, or are you coming with me?"  
"Bran and Rickon.... they might...", Catelyn thought of Winterfell, the idea that her sweet, innocent little boys might have escaped the Ironborns.  
Robb's expression softened. He understood her hopes, but Catelyn could see from her son's face that he did not share them.  
"Perhaps", he forced out. "But... I doubt it."  
"I'm coming with you", Catelyn said. "To the Wall."  
Robb looked at her in surprise. "Mother, if it's only for Bran and-"  
"It's not. You're right. You're a Stark. You have to do your duty for the North. But how are you going to get past the Ironborn?"  
"Lord Bolton told me that his bastard is dealing with some of them", Robb said after a moment of silence. "But with the help of the men I've gained, I don't think they're going to be much of a problem. They have naught to do with the Wall as it is."  
Catelyn nodded.  
Robb forced himself, at that moment, to be a King, not the boy who had all those years tolerated his mother's behavior towards the brother who he loved most. And the one who she loathed. "You're going to leave Jon be. If he is there, if he's... alive, you're not going to be cruel to him, do you understand me?"  
Catelyn stared at him in shock. He had never spoken to her like that. Not about this. "How dare you-"  
"Easily. I'm your king. This is my command. You will leave my brother alone. He didn't ask for us to come to him, no more than he asked to be the result of Father's affair. You will leave him be. If you cannot, you'll stay here. Perhaps that'd be for the better."  
Catelyn thought of that bastard, the strange boy with the stranger's eyes and the black hair. She had always hated that boy. It would be hard for her, not to show it, once they got there. She was an honest woman. And what of Brienne? What if she would come back with Sansa and Arya while they were gone? But the thought of seeing Winterfell, the thought of Bran and Rickon...  
"I'll tell my uncle to keep Sansa and Arya safe, if Brienne brings them back", she said after a moment of silence. "When are we leaving?"  
"At dawn. Mother?" Robb glared at her.  
"I promise I will not mistreat Jon Snow", Catelyn said after a moment of silence. "I will treat him as I would any other man of the Night's Watch."  
"Good." With that the conversation was over. Robb marched out of the tent, most likely to find his queen, leaving Catelyn alone with her doubts.

Jon had never experienced pain like that before. Not even after saving Commander Mormont from the White Walker. It seemed like a lifetime ago.  
"How are you feeling?" he looked up to see his friend, Samwell Tarly, stand by the doorway of Jon's chambers.  
"Better", Jon said after a moment of silence. "Maester Aemon says my wounds will heal in time." He thought of Ygritte and the look on her face when he'd told her he had to go home. Had he ever loved her? He didn't know. And it didn't matter anymore.  
"There was a raven", Sam said, and a small smile flickered across his face.  
"Someone replied to Aemon's request?" Jon asked in disbelief. He hadn't truly expected anyone to do so.  
"Yes. And not just anyone", Sam said. "Your brother."  
"Robb?" Jon jumped up from the bed, which made his head spin. "Robb... he's coming?" It would be amazing to see him again. Jon remembered his brother as he'd last seen him, with snowflakes melting in his hair and that sad smile on his face.  
"Yes", Sam said, and now he was actually smiling. "He's coming North with his army. We'll have to make room but I suppose it'll do. He's bringing everyone."  
Jon felt a rush of fear run through him. "Including his mother?"  
Sam shook his head. "I don't know. Probably."  
Jon didn't let that bother him for long. He had not asked them there. Surely Lady Stark would leave him alone if he left her alone. He certainly would. He was a man of the Night's Watch, not the little boy who had once feared that woman. He couldn't wait to see Robb, the brother he longed for the most.  
"He is bringing his wife, though", Sam said before heading towards the door.  
"What?" Jon felt a pain in his heart, much like a stab from a knife. "His wife?"  
Sam turned to look at him in confusion. "Yes. Or so the letter says", he shrugged awkwardly. "Robb didn't tell you?"  
"Perhaps he sent a raven, but we were beyond the Wall...", Jon sat back down on the bed. "Thank you, Sam, I'll be with you in a second." Sam took his leave.  
Jon stared at the floor of the room. Robb was married? Somehow he couldn't imagine his brother, the boy who'd always given him easy smiles when seeing Jon, who'd always come to him when he was upset, who'd clung onto him that day in the courtyard, silently begging him not to go, married. But he was the King in the North. Of course he'd marry. Jon felt silly for ever doubting it. He tried to brush the thoughts off as he went to get dressed. Robb was coming to him, and that was all that mattered.


	2. Far away for far too long

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter Robb and his men reach the Wall.

"How does it look?" Robb turned to look at his wife. After a month of travelling, they had reached the Wall. It had been hell for Robb, as they'd stopped at Winterfell, or the ruins of Winterfell, to see his own lands burnt to the ground. But he had to keep his promise and keep going until he reached the Wall he had only seen once in his life, when his father had taken him to see uncle Benjen.  
The look on Talisa's face was less than he hoped. It was, in the most, a sympathetic smile directed at her husband. "That is where your brother has been all this time?"  
"Aye", Robb said, turning back to look at the huge blocks of ice. "And how I've missed him. I'm sure he can't wait to meet you."  
"And I can't wait to meet him", Talisa said with a small smile on her face before placing her hand on her swollen belly. The pregnancy had taken it's toll on Talisa in the past month, and surely she wanted nothing more than to lie down.  
After a moment of setting camp for the men outside Castle Black, Robb took a few of his men, including Greatjon Umber and Roose Bolton, with him inside. He held Talisa's hand in his as he turned to look at his mother. Catelyn had promised to treat Jon with kindness, but would she truly keep that promise?  
They were welcomed by everyone left at Castle Black. Which was only about 40 men. Robb was shocked by this, but he supposed that must be the reason they needed help so desperately.  
"Lord Stark, it's an honor to have you here. Thank you for replying to our letter", Bowen Marsh, an old, grim-looking man, temporarily working as the Lord Commander after Jeor Mormont's death, spoke. The fact that he addressed Robb as "lord" instead of "king" was not lost on Robb. Nor was it lost on the rest of his men.  
"You mean King Robb", Roose Bolton said in his usual, quiet as a whisper voice, but the look he gave Marsh was enough to silence the entire room.  
"The Night's Watch takes no part in such things", Robb said, speaking loudly enough for everyone to hear. "I understand that. I did not come here to gain your support. I came here because my father brought me up as a Stark. The Starks have always been friends of the Watch and it is my duty to continue to do so now, especially at times like this." Suddenly he spotted his brother in the crowd. Jon looked tired, and there were troubling scars on his face, but when he met Robb's gaze, his face broke into a smile that had always only been Robb's.  
"Thank you, Lord Stark", Maester Aemon spoke up. "We have prepared the King's Tower for you and your lady wife. The rest of your men will be given room to rest shortly. I'm sure you must be tired from the journey."  
"Thank you, Maester Aemon", Robb said, and with that the men started to scatter away. Robb felt Talisa pull at his sleeve, but he ignored her, walking past all the men, towards Jon. As he stopped in front of his brother, Jon bowed his head and muttered: "Your Grace."  
Robb's expression darkened. "Jon..." He had expected Jon, of all people, not to do such a thing. He didn't want to talk in front of everyone. There was too much to say. He turned around to see Talisa looking at him expectedly.  
"Lord Umber, would you be so kind as to walk my wife to the King's Tower?" Robb asked, turning to look at the Greatjon.  
"Right away, Your Grace", and so they were off. Robb turned back to look at Jon. "Can we talk?"  
"Yes", Jon sounded a bit breathless, but Robb didn't think much of it. He followed Jon out of the hall and all the way to a room that must be Jon's bedchambers.  
"What happened to your face?" Robb asked as soon as Jon locked the door behind them, but before he could get an answer, Jon had walked over to Robb and pulled him in for a tight hug.  
"It's been too long", he muttered as he held his brother. Jon closed his eyes. The first time in a long time, he felt at ease. Even if for just a moment.  
"I missed you", Robb said as they pulled back a little. He raised his gloved hand to brush against the scars on Jon's face. At this, Jon felt a jolt of excitement he couldn't explain even to himself. It was probably just the thrill of seeing him again.  
"I missed you as well", Jon said as Robb withdrew his hand. "You... you look good. You look like a king."  
"And you look like a mess", Robb said, stepping back a little to take in the whole view of his brother. "What happened?"  
"It's a long story", Jon said. He was so tired of talking about Ygritte, about Qhorin Halfhand, about all the vows he broke.  
Robb smiled a little. "I marched my entire army back North to fight an invisible enemy. I've got time."  
"So you don't believe us either?" Jon asked in disbelief. "You don't believe what the letter said?"  
"That is not what I meant", Robb said. "But... Father always said the White Walkers have been gone for thousands of years. Even longer than the dragons! What am I supposed to believe?"  
"You're supposed to believe me."  
"Aye. Well, I'm here, aren't I?" There was an awkward silence between them. "Have you seen one, then?"  
Jon nodded, and in a few seconds he found himself sitting next to Robb on his bed, telling him everything. How Benjen had went beyond the Wall, never to return, how Jon saved Commander Mormont from the dead man, how he had killed Qhorin Halfhand to gain information from the wildlings, how he'd had to pretend to be with Ygritte, how he'd deserted her much like he'd deserted his brothers. Robb just sat there, listening. At that moment he truly looked like a king, and to Jon's relief he could see that his brother believed him.  
"Gods... Winter truly is coming." They both smiled at that for a moment, thinking of their father who had lost his head at King's Landing.  
"And you... You're a king. And you're married." Jon didn't dare ask. Did he want to know? Did he want to know how Robb had fallen in love with that woman? Robb, however, did not notice his brother's discomfort, for he told him everything. Calling the banners, meeting Talisa, Catelyn releasing the Kingslayer, losing the Karstarks, gaining the Frey's and Talisa being pregnant.  
"You're going to be a father, then", Jon smiled a little.  
Robb smiled back, but there was something strange about his smile. Was it fear? "Aye. To be honest, it scares me. I don't know if I'll be a good one."  
"You'll be an amazing one", Jon said.  
"How do you know?"  
"I just know."  
"Jon, I...", Robb tugged at the sheets on the bed, apparently unable to look at his brother. "I don't have a Hand yet. And if I am to win the war... I'll need one. Eventually."  
"Yes", Jon wasn't sure what he meant.  
"I want you to be my Hand", Robb rushed to say. "I don't want anyone else. Just you. I.. I guess that's partly why I didn't ask anyone yet. There are many good choices, uncle Brynden, Roose Bolton, but... You know me. And you-"  
"Stop", Jon said harshly, causing Robb to look at him in confusion. "I can't. I'm a sworn brother of the Night's Watch. I won't break my vows for a second time."  
Robb tensed at this. "It would not be breaking a vow if I relieved you from it."  
"And how could you?" Jon shrugged. "Not all of those men consider you their king. And if I left now... They already consider me a deserter, Robb."  
"Then don't leave now", Robb said intensely. "If I win, I'll come back to get you."  
"I thought you had no interest in the Iron Throne", Jon said sadly.  
"I don't", this statement confused him. "No, but... someone has to rule. And the men, they... they respect me. I don't know why, but they do. And even if... even if I just go back to Winterfell, when this is all over, I want you beside me."  
Jon smiled at him sadly. "You won't have room for me. You'll be too busy with your wife and child."  
At this Robb got angry. He stood up from the bed and looked at Jon in frustration. "Why are you being like this?"  
"What, I'm just supposed to say yes to whatever you suggest? Because you're my king? Or because you're used to always getting what you want?"  
Robb's eyes went wide. Jon regretted what he'd said right away. Old grudges came back to haunt him more oft than not, but it wasn't Robb's fault. He had never asked to be the heir, no more than Jon had asked to be a bastard.  
"I didn't mean it", he said quietly. "I'm sorry. It's just... there men are my brothers now."  
Robb scoffed, taking a step back towards the door. "I thought I was your brother."  
"You are", Jon said. He didn't make a move towards Robb. He didn't trust himself on what he might say or do.  
"But not as much as them", Robb said bitterly, opening the door. "Jon, I came here because I am a Stark. I didn't lie about that. But I also came back for you. Because despite whatever negative feelings you may have towards me, I've always loved you. And I will help you fight. I just thought that...", he bit his lip before shrugging. "That you'd not have forgotten it all." With that he walked out before Jon could say another word.  
"As if I could ever forget..", Jon muttered to the empty room, laying down on the bed. The aching in his wounds had suddenly increased to an unbearable level.

Robb walked all the way to the King's Tower to find his guards already at the door. He nodded at them before walking inside to find Talisa on the bed, writing a letter. As soon as she saw him enter, she rolled the paper up and placed it on the bed, out of Robb's sight. But he paid no mind to this, for his thoughts were still at Jon.  
"How did it go?" Talisa asked.  
"Not good", Robb said as he took off his cloak, sitting on the single chair in the room. "I asked him to be my Hand and he refused me. He said that these men are his brothers, now."  
"Maybe he'll come around", Talisa said. She stood up from the bed and walked over to Robb, wrapping her arms around him from behind. "He loves you."  
"Perhaps. But what I asked of him is not a small thing. I should have realized that", he turned to look at his wife and smiled. "Were you writing your mother again?"  
"Yes", Talisa leaned forwards, claiming Robb's mouth in a kiss that succeeded in distracting them both, though from two entirely different things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be up soon, I think.


	3. What if I told you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so pleased that I already got a few comments! This is my first fic that I'm posting here, and I was a bit uncertain of whether I should do it or not, and I'm glad it wasn't all for nothing!  
> Anyway, chapter 3 for you.

Robb woke up to a sharp knock on his door. It was the guard, announcing that he had a visitor. Robb got up from the bed slowly, pulled a tunic over his head and put on a pair of pants and boots, grabbed his sword belt and the sword to go with it, and opened the door. Jon was standing there. He looked exactly like Robb probably did. Like he'd just gotten up from bed, and that he hadn't gotten much sleep as it was.  
He said nothing, merely followed Jon down the hallway, leaving the guards to watch over his sleeping wife.  
"I'm sorry about yesterday", Jon said as they walked around the corridors. Almost everyone was still asleep.   
"I know I asked too much of you, it's fine", Robb said. He didn't know what else to say.   
"I didn't mean it when I called you..."  
"Spoiled?" Robb stopped in his tracks, turning to look at Jon. "I know it must not have been easy for you, growing up with the heir, the person who... who always got everything when you probably deserved it more."  
"Don't talk like that, please", Jon said. "You deserved all you got. I'm sorry. Robb, you're... you're the only family I have left. I'm not going to lose you."  
Robb smiled at him. "Likewise."  
"As for your offer..."  
"Don't say anything, please", Robb rushed to say. "Just say you'll think about it."  
"I'll think about it", Jon forced out. He suddenly felt like he was with Ygritte again, giving all those empty promises. But Robb was nothing like Ygritte, and unlike with her, Jon was sure of his feelings towards Robb. Or... at least the depth of them. The nature of them sometimes confused him, the way they had ever since they were teens.  
"And now?" Robb asked.  
"Now you'll probably have to go and talk to Bowen Marsh and the rest. Mance Rayder plans on attacking sooner or later."  
"With that wildling girl of yours", Robb said after a moment of silence.  
Jon was taken by surprise. Why would he bring her up? "She will be there, yes. But she's not my girl. She never was."  
"If it comes to war, I'll have to send mother and Talisa somewhere else. I didn't realize that the danger would be so immediate. They can accompany the Greatjon's men back to the Last Hearth if it comes to it", he turned to look at Jon. "I want you by my side when I talk to them today."  
Jon nodded. He had expected something of the sort.   
"But first I want you to meet my wife", Robb said with a smile. "After breakfast?"  
Jon forced himself to smile back and lie. "There's nothing I'd like more."  
"Good." With that Robb walked off, and not for the first time in the past day, Jon wondered what was wrong with him.

Jon ate his breakfast in silence. Or would have, if it hadn't been for Sam, who marched right over to Jon and sat next to him. "They're going to choose a new lord commander soon."  
"What of it?" Jon asked.  
"Who do you think would fit?"  
Jon honestly didn't know. All of the good men were either away from Castle Black or cold and dead in the ground. Or worse, as one of.. them.  
"I don't know."  
Sam obviously wanted to say something, perhaps an idea he had, but Jon was too occupied, thinking about Robb and his new wife, about how she got to be the one to share his furs, touch those curls, kiss those...  
What was Jon thinking? Robb was his brother. He stood up from the table a bit too quickly. He would have stumbled to the ground if it hadn't been for Sam, who steadied him with a hand. "Jon, are you well?"  
"Yes. I need to go meet Robb's wife", with that he walked out of the hall and all the way to the King's Tower, silently listening to the sound of his footsteps on the ground. He needed to take those thoughts out of his head. Robb was his brother. His brother.  
The guards opened the door for him, and as he stepped inside, he saw Robb stand up from the bed, where he'd been sitting, obviously waiting. Talisa was already standing. She was indeed beautiful with her tanned skin, those delicate freckles and that dark hair. She looked a bit nervous. Perhaps Robb had told her something about him and now she felt like she had something to prove. Did she?  
"Jon, I would like you to meet my wife, lady Talisa. Talisa, this is my brother, Jon", Robb watched as Jon knelt in front of his queen, but Talisa told him to rise rather quickly. There was a tension in the air that Robb couldn't quite understand.  
"It's wonderful to meet you, Your Grace", Jon said, talking to Talisa, making sure not to look at Robb. "My brother has told me many things about you."  
"All good things, I hope. He has spoken of you as well, on many occasions", Talisa smiled sweetly, and for a moment Jon forced himself to smile back. But then the door to the bedroom opened and Catelyn Stark's face appeared in the doorway. She paused as soon as she saw Jon, her face going pale. And for a moment Jon felt like the 17 year old boy he had once been, running to the Wall to get away from her wrath.  
Robb tensed at her presence as well, begging silently for his mother to keep her promise.  
"Jon Snow", she said stiffly. "It's good to see you again."  
"You as well, my lady", Jon said quickly before turning to look at Robb. "We should go, Maester Aemon would like to speak with you."  
"Yes, of course", Robb was also grateful for the distraction, and after giving his queen a kiss on the cheek, followed Jon out of the room, leaving his wife and mother alone.

"She seems sweet", Jon said as they walked. "How far along is she?"  
"I'm not sure", Robb said as they walked. "Not that far. She suggested, that if it's a boy, we name him Eddard."  
Jon wanted to scream. A child of theirs to be named after their father? "How much do you know about this woman?"  
Robb glared at Jon in confusion as they walked. "What?"  
"Do you know where she came from, how long she's been in Westeros, how she ended up stitching Lannister and Stark men alike in the fields where you met?"  
"She came from Volantis", Robb said, and Jon could sense the agitation in his voice. "She is a nurse. She's my wife and I love her. What else is there to know? Don't tell me you think she's a spy or something."  
"No, because I refuse to believe you'd be stupid enough to marry someone you barely even know", Jon said, his voice cold.  
Robb scoffed. "Here we go again. And what about you, then? You were with a girl you barely knew, too."  
"But I didn't marry her, nor was she ever pregnant with my child", Jon said. They had reached Maester Aemon's chambers. "I'm not trying to hurt you, or to insult you. I'm sure you love her and I'm sure she feels the same about you. I'm just asking you to be careful."  
Robb eyed him in confusion. "Something tells me it's a bit more than that", with that he walked past Jon into the room, and Jon followed suit behind.

After a long talk with Maester Aemon, Robb and Jon walked out of the chambers, much like they'd entered a few hours earlier. "If they attack, do we have a chance of winning?" he asked.  
"Yes", Jon said. "Now that you are here, yes. You saved us, Robb."  
Robb smiled a little at this. "And the White Walkers?"  
"I don't know. Let's just deal with one problem at a time." They began walking again. Where to, neither of them was sure of.  
"What about if someone else answers Aemon's letter as well? What if someone else comes to your aid? Someone, who is my enemy?"  
"Like who?" Jon snorted. "In truth I didn't expect anyone to answer. And if someone does come, we'll tell we already have all the help we need."  
Robb smiled at this. He knew Jon didn't mean it, but it was nice to see him on a good mood, even if for just a moment. "Will you dine with me tonight? I think we have a few things to discuss." The death of their father, the death of their brothers, the possible death of their sister and the horrible marriage their other sister had been forced into.   
"Will it be just me, you and Talisa?"  
"You and me", Robb said, turning to look at Jon. They had reached his chambers again. "Just us."  
"Alright", Jon tried not to smile, but it turned out to be difficult. "I'll see you then."  
"I'll come into your chambers. I'll give Talisa some privacy", Robb said. "And now I'll have to go discuss all this with my men."  
Jon nodded. "Your Grace."  
Robb tried to slap Jon, but he jumped out of his reach with a smirk on his face.  
"Don't call me that."  
"But it's what you are", Jon said as he slowly begun to walk away. "You're my king."  
Robb watched as Jon walked off, and found himself smiling for no reason whatsoever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll probably write chapter 4 tomorrow. For those of you who have read the books, I'd like to make it clear, I won't make the battle with the wildings and the choosing of the new Lord Commander EXACTLY like it was in the books. This is a fanfic about Jon/Robb and I'll make it all happen the way I see fits the most. Thanks for reading!


	4. Undisclosed desires

The idea of fighting someone seemed to thrill Robb's men immensely. And the thought of fighting a wildling king and all his men delighted the northerners even more. Some of Robb's men were a bit more skeptical, thinking that he should not waste his newfound army where they would be of no use in the fight for the Iron Throne. That was when Robb had announced that it was not about the Iron Throne. It never had been. It was about justice. And he refused to wait for Tywin Lannister to act anymore. It was his turn to do something.  
"My guess is that they will be severely outnumbered by us", Roose Bolton said. They were still discussing the plan, hours and hours after Robb's encounter with Jon. It was already getting dark.  
"Outnumbered, aye, but I don't think severely. According to Jon, Mance Rayder has a very large army of his own", Robb pointed out. "It makes no matter. We are the ones with the disciplined army. That will help."  
"And what will we do after the battle is over?" Catelyn asked. She had been included in the meeting, but had been quiet for most part.  
"You will go to Riverrun. With luck, Brienne is there with Sansa and Arya", Robb said. But he doubted it. "And I will take the fight to Casterly Rock.  
"And if you lose?" Catelyn asked.  
Robb turned to look at her coldly. "That is why you'll be staying at Riverrun."  
"Is this all? I would very much like to go to supper", the Greatjon announced.  
"Almost", Robb said, placing a piece of paper on the table. "My wife is with child, but should something go wrong with the pregnancy, or if I... if I die without a successor, I have named an heir. I will not let the North go to the hands of Tyrion Lannister, now that he's married my sister."  
"And who is it?" Catelyn asked. She already knew the answer, deep down.  
"My brother, Jon", Robb said. "The document, if needed, legitimizes him and makes him a true heir to Winterfell. He will rule as a lord, or maybe even as a King in the North, way better than some distant relative who has never set foot in the North."  
Roose Bolton rose his eyebrows, the Greatjon scratched his beard and Galbart Glover merely stared, but Catelyn was the one to speak, as Robb has expected: "He is not a Stark."  
"He will be once I make him one."  
"I cannot accept this-"  
"I have not asked for your permission, mother", Robb snapped. "I don't have to. This is not up for discussion. I've signed the paper, and lord Bolton will keep it safe in case something happens to me. All of you here shall bear witness to my words, and are in duty to make sure that should I die, Jon is the one to inherit."  
"Yes, Your Grace", Roose Bolton said, taking the paper in his hands. Everyone else seemed contempt with the matter, but the look on Catelyn's face was one of pure fury. Robb paid no mind to her as he stood up. "That'll be all." with that he walked out.

Robb had not forgotten his dinner plans with Jon, but he walked over to the King's Tower to make sure his wife was alright. On the way there he saw Ghost and Grey Wind run around the yard. Just like they had done as pups. And much like Jon and Robb had done as children.  
The guards opened the door to the room, and Robb walked in just in time to see Talisa seal the same letter she'd been writing the day before.  
"Tell your mother I say hello", he said stiffly as he closed the door after him. How much do you really know about her, Jon had asked.  
"I already did", Talisa smiled at him. "You will be dining with your brother tonight, yes?"  
"Yes", Robb nodded. Suddenly he didn't feel so at ease around her as he'd done before.  
"What did you talk about, in the meeting?"  
"Nothing, really. Just battle plans. When the fight starts, I'm sending you over to the Last Hearth. You'll be safe there."  
Talisa nodded uncertainly. "You look troubled."  
Robb stayed silent for a moment before speaking: "Do you love me?"  
Talisa stared at him blankly, as if she hadn't understood the question. "Do I love you?"  
"Yes."  
"Robb, I... I swore a vow to you, I wanted to marry you, I do, I love you-"  
"Jon said that-"  
"Jon is jealous", Talisa snapped. It was the first time Robb had ever heard her raise her voice. He looked at her in confusion.  
"Jealous of what? Of you and me? But he barely even knows you, why would he desire to-"  
"You know very well that that is not what I meant", Talisa said. "He didn't know you were married. He thought he could have all this time with you, unshared time, with his beloved brother. He doesn't like me. No more than your mother does. Finally something those two can agree on."  
Robb said nothing. He merely walked over to her and placed his hands on her cheeks. "I love you."  
"I know you do, my king", Talisa said after a moment of silence. She touched his cheek softly before withdrawing. "Go on, he's waiting for you."

"I never thought, that day when I said goodbye to you at the gates of Winterfell, that... that things would end up like this", Robb took another sip of his cup of wine, his head already swimming. "Bran and Rickon dead, Arya missing, Sansa married to the Imp, and father..." he bit his lip. "This is not how it was supposed to go."  
"I know", Jon said. He wasn't nearly as drunk as Robb was. "Bran wanted to be a knight. As did Arya, probably."  
"I know", Robb echoed his brother. They were sitting by the small table in the room, the table set for only the two of them. They were sitting so close that their elbows bumped every time they moved a little, but neither of them minded.  
"Talisa, she... she keeps writing letters. She says she's writing her mother, but.... she wrote her mother only a few days before we reached the Twins."  
"Perhaps she's lying", Jon said, careful of the words he chose. He didn't want to upset Robb.  
"And who do you propose she's writing to, then? A secret lover?"  
"I have no idea why she'd been in any need of a secret lover. She has you", Jon said, but as the words came out, they sounded a bit stranger than he'd intended.  
Robb turned to look at him with a soft smile on his face. "You've always been kind to me, Jon. You've always...", he left whatever words that were on his mind unsaid, taking another sip of his wine instead. Gods, he was drunk. "Don't let me go back to my chambers after this. It won't do any good for your men to see me drunk on my second night here." he laughed a little, drinking again. "Gods, what if Talisa has taken in a lover? What if the baby isn't even mine.... Mother would have her executed, I know she would. What do you think?" he turned to look at Jon, a bit too quickly. His head swam and for a moment he saw Jon in two. Only too late did he realize that he'd leaned way too close. Their noses were almost touching. Why wasn't he moving away?  
"I think...", Jon swallowed, the intimacy making him feel all sorts of things he wished he wouldn't feel. Not towards him. His brother. Robb... "I think that if she doesn't want you, she's a fool."  
"I've been a fool, too", Robb leaned even closer, pressing his forehead against Jon's. "I was a fool to betray Walder Frey's trust in the first place, I was a fool... I was a fool when I let you leave that day in Winterfell. I'm sorry", he grabbed the front of Jon's shirt, gripping it tightly in his fist. "I'm sorry. I should have told you to stay with me. Where you belonged."  
After a moment of silence he added: "Where you still belong." He leaned back a little to look into Jon's eyes, those dark eyes that he'd always loved. And to his confusion, he saw Jon leaning a bit closer, as if to... to kiss him? And he wasn't pulling away.  
But then Jon stopped, inches away from Robb's mouth. "You're drunk."  
"Aye."  
Jon leaned backwards, grabbing Robb's arm and pulling him up with him.  
"What are you doing?" Robb asked, basically slurring because of the wine.  
"Here...", Jon dragged him over to his bed and tossed him on it. "You can sleep there."  
"No, I'm not going to sleep in your bed."  
Jon smiled sadly, moving to blow out the candles. And when he turned back around, Robb had already fallen asleep.  
Jon listened to his brother's even breathing. He'd let it get too far. Gladly for him, Robb would probably remember nothing the next day. Or so Jon hoped. If only he could forget just as easily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Expect chapter 5 soon enough! Thanks for reading.


	5. All of the answers I knew all along

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the reviews! I have a feeling you guys are gonna like this one.

Jon had spent his night sleeping on the cold floor. Or trying to sleep, more like. Most of the night had been spent in him thinking about Robb and these newfound feelings of his. What were they about? There was no mistaking what he'd almost done last night. He would have kissed Robb. And Robb, he hadn't pulled away. But Jon knew that it had only been because of his brother's drunken state. Had he been sober, Robb would probably have punched Jon across the jaw for trying such a thing.  
He heard a groan to his left, and turned around to see Robb stirring on the bed. He rubbed his eyes, sitting up. "Gods, my head...."  
"It looks like your hair got drunk last night as well", Jon smiled a little. Robb's dark curls were a mess.  
Robb ran a hand through his hair and then turned to look at Jon with a sweet smile on his face.  
Gods, how handsome he is, Jon found himself thinking. Before he turned away, refusing to believe these thoughts he was having.  
"Did I do anything embarrassing last night?" Robb asked. "I can't remember much."  
Jon felt a wave of relief. That meant he wouldn't remember Jon's attempt to kiss him. But at the same time he felt a bit disappointed.  
"Jon, I remember", Robb's sharp voice made him turn around in alarm; to meet those blue eyes in his stare.  
"Robb, I...."  
"I know Talisa might be having an affair", Robb interrupted. "I know that. But you mustn't tell anyone. Above all, you mustn't tell mother."  
Jon's expression softened. Robb meant that he remembered their talk about Talisa. "I won't tell anyone, I swear."  
Robb nodded, trying to stand up from the bed only to lie back down, groaning in discomfort. "My head is killing me."  
"Do you want me to get you something? Milk of the poppy? I'm sure Maester Aemon has something", he walked over to Robb, and without stopping himself, placed his hand in Robb's curls, tugging them softly, as if to give him comfort. A brotherly gesture, to anyone else. But to him....  
"I don't need a Maester. I have a hangover", Robb chuckled softly, sitting up again. He tried to get up from the bed on his own, but Jon placed his hands under Robb's arms, steadying him as he stumbled upwards.  
"You shouldn't let me drink so much", Robb said softly, turning to look at Jon's face.   
"There was no stopping you. You know there never is. You're as stubborn as Arya", Jon smiled, just taking in the sight of his brother that he loved way more than he should.  
At this Robb smiled, detaching himself from Jon's grip. He tried standing alone for a few seconds, and when he came to the conclusion that it was possible, he touched Jon's cheek briefly before heading for the door. "I'll see you later."  
"What are you going to do about Talisa?" Jon asked quickly.  
"I don't know. Not anything... yet", Robb forced himself to say before walking out of the room, closing the door after him.  
Jon sighed. If Robb refused to do something about that woman, Jon would. And unfortunately for him, he knew just the person who could help him.

When Catelyn Stark had opened the door for Jon, her eyes had gone narrow, her mouth had been turned into a line of disapproval, but she had merely nodded and let him inside. Probably because the guards at her door were watching the scene in curiosity.  
"I must say, I did not expect this... visit", Catelyn said as soon as the door was closed. "How may I help you, Jon Snow?"  
"I know you despise me", Jon turned to look at the woman. "I know that. I'm not here to change that. I'm here about Robb."  
"Is he alright?" Catelyn asked, for a moment letting her guard down for her motherly instincts to take over. "He spent the night in your room, didn't he?"  
"Yes, but that's not the point. He thinks Talisa has taken in a lover."  
Catelyn's face shifted in a second. Her mouth fell open and her eyes went wide. Gods be good, if she'd ever catch that woman alone again... "What... what makes him think that?"  
"She's writing letters constantly. She says she's writing to her mother, but she just wrote her mother a few days before your brother's wedding", Jon said, feeling guilty for betraying Robb's trust, but it must be done. "Something is off, and Robb's refusing to do anything about it without proof."  
Catelyn sighed, sitting down on the nearest chair. "I warned him of this. He barely knows the woman."  
Jon chuckled a little at this, making Catelyn turn to look at him. "What?"  
"It's just.. I said the same to him", Jon smiled a little. "Robb is a good man. He's a good king, a smart king. But when it comes to this, he refuses to see."  
"We must make him see, then", Catelyn said firmly.  
"And if it is true? If Talisa has been cheating on Robb? If the baby isn't even his?"  
"Then she must be exiled back to Volantis. Or... executed."  
"Robb would never kill her", Jon said. He wasn't sure how he felt about that.  
"You didn't see how easily he killed Rickard Karstark after he betrayed his trust. He is his father's son. He'll do what is right and honorable. No more and no less", Catelyn said, turning to look at Jon. "As I said, we must make him see the truth."  
"I already tried talking to him", Jon said.  
"I will, then", Catelyn stood up from her chair. "Thank you for coming to me with this, Jon."  
The fact that Catelyn used his birth name was not lost on Jon. He gave the woman a smile and a nod of his head before leaving the room. Had he done the right thing?

Come nightfall, he realized that he had not. He had been in his room, reading a book about the White Walkers to somehow prepare himself when the door burst open and Robb appeared at the doorway. He slammed the door closed after him, bolted the door and then grabbed Jon by his collar, pushing him against the wall of the room. "I told you to tell no one!" he shouted. "No one. And you told the one person who would do most damage! You betrayed me."  
"I was thinking of you", Jon said, pushing Robb and himself off the wall slightly. "You were never going to look into this, you were never going to punish Talisa. Because you love her, probably, or because you're so scared that we're right!"  
That's when Robb did it. He punched Jon across the face, causing him to fall to the floor. "You had no right. It was not your secret to tell. And to my mother... was this all some sick trick to finally get her to accept you?"   
Jon stood back up, looking at Robb, trying desperately to get him to see the truth without doing anything he might regret. "It was not about her, it was about you. I want you to be happy."  
Robb was about to punch Jon again, he could see it from the way his body moved, but Jon was faster than him. He grabbed Robb's fists in his hands, and without thinking, without stopping himself, leaned forwards and kissed him.   
For a moment neither of them understood what was happening, but since it was already happening, Jon thought, he might as well make the best of it. He angled his head slightly to the side, opening his mouth, deepening the kiss, trying to get his brother, who still remained completely still, to feel something.   
After a few seconds Robb pulled his head back slightly, staring at Jon in shock. Their lips were still almost touching, and for a moment Jon thought he'd lost Robb forever, especially when Robb twisted his fists away from Jon's grip. But then Robb took Jon's face in both his hands, a look of utter confusion on his face. But Jon took this as an invitation and leaned back in to kiss him. And this time Robb kissed him back, moving one of his hands to tangle in Jon's hair much like their tongues were now tangled together. Jon had no idea how this had happened, and what would happen next, but soon he found himself pushing Robb against the wall, straddling his waist in his hands. Robb deepened the kiss by pulling Jon's body closer to his own so that they were chest to chest. And for a moment the heated, passionate kiss continued with the rest of the world dead to them. But then there was a knock on the door, and their lips parted from each other.  
"Jon, it's Sam."  
Robb buried his face in Jon's neck for a moment, and Jon wanted nothing more than to tell Sam to go away, but then Robb pushed Jon off him slightly, heading for the door.   
"Robb..."  
He turned back to look at Jon, but the look on his face was unreadable. He merely opened the door, nodded at Sam and walked out like nothing had happened.  
"Did you two have a fight?" Sam asked.  
"Of a sort", Jon muttered, his thoughts still lingering on his brother's touch.


	6. I'll find someone like you

If Robb in any way remembered the kiss that had occurred between him and Jon, he kept his feelings well hidden. The morning after Jon found Robb in the Great Hall, discussing battle plans with Bowen Marsh and the rest. He only gave a small glance at Jon before turning back to the men, and Jon had never felt worse.  
The rest of the day went on as any other day, really. Jon caught a glimpse of Catelyn on the way to her bedchambers, and he walked over to her.  
"Did you talk to him?"  
Catelyn nodded. "He wasn't pleased with me to say the least. I don't think I have any room to lecture him, not after the... things I've done."   
Jon nodded awkwardly. "Well, he was quite upset with me as well." Until he wrapped his arms around me and kissed me and....  
"We need proof", Catelyn broke Jon from his thoughts.  
"Aye."  
"No one is in their bedchambers now", Catelyn said.  
"Robb would kill me if he found out I went through his things", Jon protested.  
"The guards will most likely let you through than me. Just say you're letting Grey Wind out."  
"I don't know..."  
"Jon, do you want Robb to be with that traitor for the rest of his life?" Catelyn snapped. This was the lady Stark Jon remembered.  
"No", he said immediately. "No. I'll go."  
And he did. He walked over to the King's Tower, got past the guards and looked around the room. The bed sheets were a mess, the furs as well. That made Jon wonder, had Robb and Talisa....  
He brushed those thoughts aside, turning to the desk at the other end of the room. Most of the papers on it were maps, all Robb's belongings. Then his eyes caught a glimpse of a small box on the bottom of the last drawer. He grabbed it only to find out it was locked. That must be Talisa's. Not caring about what they would think, seeing the box broken, Jon slammed the box against the stone wall, successfully breaking the lock. Talisa probably never expected anyone to go through her things.  
Jon sat on the bed, looking in the box. There were scrolls of parchment filling the box. Jon opened the first one, and what he read surprised him to the core.  
It was a letter from Tywin Lannister, thanking Talisa for her valuable information concerning Robb's decision to march back North, and he encouraged Talisa to keep up the good work. There was the Lannister seal at the bottom, broken. This was a letter addressed to Talisa, written by Tywin Lannister.   
Talisa wasn't having an affair; she was spying for the Lannisters. This was much more than Jon had expected. He looked through the rest of the letters as well, dozens of them, all from Tywin. He was way too preoccupied to hear the door open. Only when he felt a knife at his throat did he look up.  
Talisa was staring up at him with cold eyes, nothing like the way she'd looked at him when they'd first met.  
"Put those down."  
Jon placed the box and the letters on the bed, standing up carefully, Talisa's knife still at his throat.  
"You're spying for Tywin Lannister. You're a traitor."  
"And no one's ever going to know", Talisa said. "I'll cut your throat right here, right now."  
"And what then? You can't possibly keep up with this. I'm not the only one who suspects you. Should I die now, you'll have to run away."  
Talisa's eyes narrowed. "Robb loves me. He'd never let any harm come to his precious queen, or his unborn child."  
"Do you even care about him? Did you ever? Is the child even his?"  
Talisa said nothing, just pushed Jon against the bed roughly, the knife still at his throat. "What do you think?"  
"I think that you're not as clever as you think you are", Jon said softly. "Robb suspects you, too."  
"Maybe I'll kill him, too. Cut his pretty little throat in his sleep. How would you like that?"  
At that Jon pushed Talisa off of him, causing her to fall to the floor, the knife out of her hand. But before Jon could grab any of the letters and run, Talisa had sat up again and driven the knife through Jon's hand, the one that had been reaching for the letters.  
Jon groaned in pain, but pushed Talisa off of him again when she was ready to strike again. He tried to get hold of his own knife, but Talisa had already stabbed him again, this time in the leg. She was just about to stab him right in the heart when someone grabbed her by her arms and pulled her up, causing the knife to fall to the floor. Jon looked up in shock to see Robb holding Talisa in place, look of pure hatred in his eyes. But to Jon's relief, the look wasn't directed at him.  
"My king", Talisa smirked in a mocking manner.   
"Robb, she's a spy for the Lannisters!" Jon shouted, trying to stand up. The pain in his leg was distracting him from talking. "Robb, I..."  
"We need help!" Robb shouted, and soon enough the guards were at his side, taking Talisa in their arms.  
"Take her to a cell. Lock her in and make sure she stays there", Robb said, and the guards followed his instructions without question. Robb, on the other hand, sat on the floor, leaning over Jon, placing his hand on the wound in his leg, trying to stop the bleeding. With his other hand he held Jon's bleeding one.  
"You're going to be okay", he said softly, but the look on his face was unreadable.  
"I know", Jon said. "Robb, I'm so sorry..."  
"You had to do what you had to do to protect yourself", Robb said, momentarily letting go of Jon's hand to grab the sheets on the bed, tearing them in his hands and tying up both the wounds.   
"I don't mean that", Jon said. "I'm sorry I was right."  
Robb sighed, smiling sadly. "Let's get you to Maester Aemon..."

It took a while for Jon to realize he was awake. The milk of the poppy had made his pain go away, but had caused him to fall asleep almost immediately. When he opened his eyes, he saw Robb standing in the chair next to his bed, his hand running through Jon's curls. When he noticed that Jon was awake, Robb smiled. "Hi."  
"Hey", Jon tried to sit up, but he was still a bit weak from the milk. "What happened?"  
"I read the letters. Talisa is still being held captive. We're not sure what to do with her.... Mother, she.... she came here", Robb smiled a little. "She made sure you were alright, even checked your wounds herself. She's grateful. As am I."  
"Don't", Jon said quietly, pulling away from Robb's touch. "I don't want you to pity me."  
"I don't pity you", Robb said in surprise. "Jon, that's not what this is. I'm not here to pay some debt. I'm here because you're my brother and I love....", he paused, turning to look away.  
Jon turned back to look at Robb. "You kissed me back last night."  
"Why did you do that?" Robb asked in frustration. "Why did you kiss me? I'm your brother."  
"I could ask you the same thing."  
"I just felt like it...", Robb said softly, placing his hand back in Jon's hair. "There, I said it. You kissed me first."  
"I kissed you because I wanted to. I've been wanting to for a while. I just never realized it before."  
Robb chuckled. "Is that why you're not sure whether you actually liked that wildling girl?"  
Jon smiled. "Probably."  
Robb smiled back for a moment before turning away. "We can't, Jon. I'm a king, and you're a brother of the Night's Watch. A man. And my brother. By blood. I know the Targaryens wed brother and sister for many years, but this is different."  
"I know", Jon said. He hadn't expected anything.   
"Do you want me to leave? After... after we deal with the wildlings?"  
Jon shook his head in surprise. "No. No, I don't."  
"Will you come with me, then?" Robb challenged, tugging at Jon's curls. "Will you come back South with me, be my Hand?"  
"I don't know", Jon said. "Robb, I don't know. It's all so complicated right now. I'm... I'm tired."  
Robb nodded, and to Jon's utter surprise, leaned forwards to place a kiss on Jon's cheek. It was a quick brush of lips on skin, but it meant a lot to Jon.  
"I'll come back in a little bit", Robb promised as he stood up, walking to the door. Jon suddenly thought of something he had to tell Robb, but before he knew it, his eyes were shut and Jon was asleep.


	7. At the edge of the unknown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the kudos, guys <3

Robb did come back, in the late of the night. He had some food with him, but as soon as he saw that Jon was awake again, he placed the tray on the table and sat back down in the chair. "Jon", he whispered softly.  
"Hmm?"  
"There have been reports. Wildlings on the south side of the Wall, getting closer. At this pace, I suspect they'll be here tomorrow. They know the element of surprise is gone, thanks to you, but they're still attacking. On both sides", Robb said quietly.  
"I know", Jon nodded. "I know. I'll be good to fight tomorrow."  
"No. You're going to the Last Hearth with mother."  
Jon couldn't help but to chuckle at this. "I'm taking the place of your wife now?"  
Even in the light of the candle, Jon could see Robb blush, but he shook his head in anger anyway. "That's not why I'm sending you. You're not fit to fight yet. I don't want anything to happen to you."  
"I'm a man of the Night's Watch", Jon said softly, taking Robb's hand in his non-wounded one. "It's my duty to fight alongside my brothers. And my brother", he turned his eyes upwards to Robb, tightening his grip. "It's my fault that they know so much about Castle Black as it is. I have to fight. I will fight. Besides, I'm alright. It doesn't hurt."  
Robb sighed, moving to grab Jon's tray, but Jon grabbed his other arm in his tied up one, and forced Robb to turn back towards him.  
"I'm going to be fine, I promise. We all are. And... and after the fight is done, you and I can..."  
"You and I can what?" Robb asked, barely louder than a whisper.  
Jon used his hands to tug Robb closer, and he complied, crawling on the bed so that Robb was hovering over Jon. He placed his hands on either side of Jon's face, a lazy smile on his face. "You and I can what, Jon?"  
"You're not going to make me say it", Jon smiled softly before pulling Robb down for a kiss. This time it wasn't angry or urgent, it was soft, tender and loving. For the first time Jon was sure that what he felt for Robb was at least somewhat mutual.  
He moaned when he felt Robb tug at his curls, moving his head to the side to plant kisses on Jon's neck while Jon's hands travelled up the back of Robb's tunic. Just when Jon thoughts things just couldn't get any better, the door burst open and Samwell Tarly's shocked face framed the doorway.  
"Seven hells", Robb bolted upwards a bit too quickly, letting go of Jon.  
"Sam", Jon said urgently, trying to plea to the sweet, fat boy without scaring him away. "Sam, you can't tell anyone, do you understand me?"  
"Tell anyone what?" Sam tried to shrug, but ended up going pale instead. Just as he was about to run out of the door, Robb got to the doorway first, locking the door. "You're not going to tell anyone about what you just saw."  
Sam sighed helplessly, turning to look at Jon. "You're... brothers. I know the Targaryens wed brother and sister-"  
"I don't care if you approve", Robb said sharply. "I don't even know if I approve. What I care about is that you will tell no one. Do you understand me? No one. Because if my men found out, they would have Jon executed. Is that what you'd want?"  
Sam shook his head quickly. "No, not at all."  
"Then keep quiet, Sam", Jon pleaded. "Don't tell anyone."  
"I won't", Sam promised after a moment of silence. "But... this-"  
"I love him, Sam", Jon said. It was the first time he admitted it, in that sense, and it shocked both Sam and Robb the same amount.  
Jon didn't regret his words, however. He turned to look at Robb with a smile on his face. "I love you."  
Robb opened his mouth to say something when Sam spoke: "I should leave. Jon, if you're happy, I'm happy for you. This is... I won't tell anyone. Your Grace", he gave Robb a quick bow before rushing out of the room, closing the door after him.  
"Will he tell someone?" Robb asked.  
"No. It's Sam. He'd never betray my trust", Jon said.  
"Just like Theon would never betray mine", Robb said, refusing to look at Jon.  
"That was different", Jon got up from the bed, walking over to Robb, his pain forgotten. He placed his hands on Robb's cheeks, forcing him to turn and look at him.  
"It's going to be alright."  
"You don't know that. You don't even know if we'll live past tomorrow", Robb protested, but leaned into Jon's touch all the same.  
"I know", Jon smiled a little. "But Sam won't tell. He would never. And even if he did-"  
"Stop talking about it like it's somehow an option", Robb pulled away from Jon's touch, walking over to the door. "I love you, too."   
That had Jon both weak at the knees and utterly confused. "And...?"  
"And we can't. We can never.... be together."  
Jon knew that. He had always known that. "I know."  
"I should go and get some sleep. We have a big battle tomorrow. You should rest as well", Robb said, turning towards the door.  
"Will you stay with me?"  
"Jon-"  
"Just to sleep", Jon said. "Like when we were children."  
Robb sighed, turning back around to look at Jon. He had the Robb the lordling look on his face, but Jon knew him better than that. And so Robb walked over to Jon, took him in his arms and hugged him tight. Hugged him like it might be his last chance. And who knew, it truly might be.  
After a while they broke away to stumble on the bed. Jon laid down, and to his surprise, Robb laid down basically on top of him, his head resting just below Jon's chin. "Is this okay?"  
"Yes", Jon said, wrapping his arms around Robb. "Yes, it's okay."

They both woke up to the sound of banging on the door. "Jon, it's started! The wildlings are coming! Get ready!" it was Grenn's excited voice, and in seconds it was gone.  
"I should go. I need to go and get ready", Robb stood up from the bed. Just when he was about to walk out the door, it opened and Sam walked in. He was carrying an armor.  
"That isn't big enough to fit you, Sam", Jon smiled sadly.  
"I know. It's Robb's", Sam laid the armor on the floor. "I figured that you wouldn't have time to go and change and still come and say goodbye..."  
"Thank you", Robb said, and he truly meant it. "Where is my mother?"  
"She left this morning, for the Last Hearth. She told to wish you good luck."  
"And Talisa?"  
"She's still in her cell."  
Jon could see that Robb was unsure of this decision, but he nodded anyway. "I'm sure she'll be... well guarded there."  
"Thank you, Sam", Jon said as his cue for Sam to leave, which he did.  
"You don't have an armor", Robb said as he turned to look at Jon.  
"I'll be fine. I'll move quicker", Jon got up from the bed. "I'll help you get dressed.  
It took a while for them to get Robb's armor on. Mostly because Jon's fingers were shaking. He was nervous. What if one of them died? What if Robb died? He couldn't think of that.  
"Maybe you should be the one to go to the Last Hearth", he finally broke the silence. "It wouldn't be fit for a king to die in a wildling attack."  
"You do me wrong, brother", Robb chuckled. "I'm not that bad of a fighter."  
"I know you're not", Jon stepped back a little to take in the full view of Robb. "You look like a king."  
"That is the idea, isn't it?" Robb smiled, walking over to Jon. "We'll both be fine. I promise. And then we can talk about everything."  
Jon nodded, leaning forwards to catch Robb's mouth in a kiss that lasted too short a time for both of them.  
"Go. I can get dressed myself", Jon promised.  
"Jon-"  
"I'll see you after", Jon brushed his hand over Robb's cheek before kissing him one last time. "Go."  
Robb nodded, leaning into Jon's touch for a moment before walking to the door. "Don't let this be the last time I see you."  
"I won't if you won't", with that Robb left, and Jon knew he'd never loved him more than he did now.


	8. If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was the first time I've ever written smut, so please do forgive me if it sucks. But... eh, it could have been worse.  
> And to those who think I handled the Jon/Ygritte thing too dismissively, well, I don't know what to tell you. Go read Jon/Ygritte fanfics.  
> I feel very awkward right now.

Jon finally understood what people meant when they talked about "the rush of the battle". Adrenaline pumped through his veins, his ears were ringing, he was bleeding from a dozen wounds, but he felt none of it. Only the rush, the incredible feeling. And they were winning. They had lost many good men during the attack, that had now lasted almost a day, including Donal Noye, making Jon the commander of the battle. The reason the battle had lasted so long already was that the wildlings were careful with their attacks. On the South side, including Ygritte and Tormund, they were attacking with all they got, but on the North side, they were using bows and arrows to take down the men on the Wall, trying to break the gate that seperated them from the South of the Wall.  
Jon had only caught a glimpse or two of Robb.  
The most shocking part of the battle had happened for Jon when he'd seen Ygritte aiming her bow and arrow at Robb's head. Jon hadn't know what else to do but grab the crossbow he'd had in his hands and shot Ygritte himself, causing her to fall to the cold ground. Jon felt a rush of guilt, but he'd had to do it. She would have killed Robb. When he'd reached Ygritte, she was already dead. All Jon could hope for now was that she was in a better place, which he highly doubted.  
For a moment it seemed like the wildlings would never give up. The ones attacking from the south side had already been defeated, a few captured, even, but on the northern side they were just marching on, on their way to breach the gate. Jon already started to dread that maybe Robb's men weren't enough when they heard it. The sound of a war horn. Stannis Baratheon riding beyond the Wall to meet the wildlings in open battle, accompanied by over a thousand mounted men and Cotter Pyke, the commander of the Eastwatch.  
No one had time to wonder why and how Stannis had got there, but with his help the battle was over in minutes, ending with Mance Rayder captured and most of his men dead.  
The aftermath was horrible. Dead bodies everywhere, the living wildlings screaming in their cells. But the worst part was when Stannis Baratheon marched through the opened gates to Castle Black only to face Robb and his army waiting for him.  
Robb and Stannis had never met, personally, but Jon could see that there was no love lost between them. But Robb had merely nodded at Stannis before heading back inside. They all needed rest. There would be time for bickering later.

Jon found Robb in his chambers, sitting on the bed, wearing nothing but his smallclothes, making Jon pause at the door. Robb looked up at him with a tired look on his face. But when he saw who it was at the door, he stood up. Jon quickly closed the door, just in time for Robb to march over to him and slam him against the door, kissing him passionately.  
"I was so afraid", he said between kisses, nipping at Jon's lower lip, his hands in Jon's hair. "If something would've happened to you..."  
"Nothing happened to either of you", Jon said, burying his face in Robb's curls, breathing in his scent. "I love you."  
They stayed like that for a while, Robb's hands tugging at Jon's curls like they always did. "What do we do now?"  
Jon placed a kiss on Robb's shoulder before moving back a little. "With Stannis here?"  
"Aye, with Stannis here. The Wall can't have two kings visitng", Robb said. "And you said no one else would answer the letter..."  
"That's what I thought!"  
"It's time for me to go, I think", Robb pulled back, walking over to his bed. "I have to deal with Talisa, and... and we might be getting Sansa and Arya back. I'm needed elsewhere."  
"I need you", Jon said quietly.  
Robb closed his eyes. Oh, how he needed Jon as well. But he needed to remain strong in this. "Jon..."  
"Whatever happens, happens", Jon walked over to Robb, wrapping his arms around him from behind. "Stannis has no right to ask you to leave. Stay. Stay with me", he planted a line of kisses from Robb's neck to his shoulder.  
"If me asking you to come with me isn't enough of a reason for you to leave, I've got no reason to stay", Robb said in anger, pulling away from Jon's touch. "I've been asking you to come with me ever since I came here!"  
"What would your mother say if I came with you?" Jon groaned.  
"Nothing! In case you haven't noticed, she has been quite polite towards you ever since you revealed Talisa's true identity. And even if she did, I wouldn't care."  
"And what do we do, then? Get married? Rule as Kings in the North?" Jon snapped.  
Robb blushed. "Don't make fun of me."  
They stayed silent for a moment before Robb continued. "And if we stay here? What then? I become your bed warmer? I have duties, Jon!"  
"As do I!"  
"I can't say goodbye to you again", Robb said after another moment of silence. "I can't, I just can't. It was hell, that day in Winterfell.. And now..."  
Jon groaned in frustration before walking over to Robb, pulling him in for a kiss. Robb kissed him right back, wrapping his arms around Jon. "Did you lock the door?" he asked, a bit breathless.  
"Aye", Jon slowly moved them towards Robb's bed, and before either of them knew it, Jon's shirt was off and they were lying on the bed, with Robb on top of Jon, kissing his neck and down his chest.  
"Robb....", Jon moaned. At that moment he couldn't remember any reasons why they shouldn't be doing this, why this wasn't right. Because how could something that felt this good possibly be wrong?  
"How long have you wanted this, Jon?" Robb asked, his voice a bit shaky as his fingers worked with the laces of Jon's breeches.  
Jon looked down at Robb, at his curls, at those blue eyes, those kiss-swollen lips. "Always. Always. I just never realized it."  
"The same for me", Robb confessed. After untying Jon's breeches he paused. He didn't really know what to do next, what Jon wanted. He looked up at his brother, and Jon felt the sudden urge take over him. He lunged forwards, pulling Robb in for a kiss, turning them over so that Jon was on top.  
"Eager, are you?" Robb teased a little, but his smile turned into a gasp when Jon's hand brushed his cock, already hard.  
"I could say the same for you", Jon smiled a little, leaning closer to brush his lips against Robb's. "Do you want me to...?" Jon didn't know what he was asking. He only knew that he wanted Robb, all of Robb. It had always been Robb. Never the whores in Winter's Town, never Ygritte, just Robb.  
"Yes", Robb said, breathless. "Yes." He quickly slipped his hands in Jon's smallcloth, releasing his stone-hard cock to the cool air. Jon gasped at this, claiming Robb's mouth in yet another hungry kiss before pulling back a little, tugging at Robb's smallcloth, which soon ended up lying on the floor along with Jon's.  
Neither of them were maidens no longer, but this was something new to them. "Do you have something....", Robb groaned, burying his head in Jon's hair, making them both smile a little at the awkwardness.  
Jon looked around the room, and his gaze stopped on a small bottle of liquid. He didn't know what it was, but it'd have to do. He leaned back towards Robb, kissing his lips softly before standing up, rushing to get the bottle. How he felt like a little boy then, running across the room with his cock hard as stone.  
He heard Robb's soft laughter as he grabbed the bottle.  
"What?" Jon smiled as he walked back over to Robb, climbing on top of him again.  
"You have a nice arse", Robb claimed Jon's mouth in another kiss, wrapping his arms around his neck.  
"It might hurt", Jon whispered in Robb's ear as he opened the bottle, dipping his fingers in the cool liquid.  
"I don't mind", Robb promised. He looked into Jon's eyes with a soft smile on his face. "Go on."  
When Jon carefully entered a finger inside Robb, he heard a gasp, and for a moment Jon thought of stopping, but Robb's grip on Jon's back only tightened. "Don't stop." So Jon added another finger, and a third.  
He leaned forwards, claiming Robb's lips in another kiss, trying to help with whatever pain Robb might be feeling. "Robb..."  
"I'm ready", Robb breathed out, wrapping his free arm around Jon's neck again. "I want you."  
Jon entered Robb slowly, carefully, making sure he wasn't hurting his brother and lover any more than he had to. He kissed Robb's lips, his neck, his shoulder, and then travelled back again. After filling Robb completely, Jon stopped. He looked at Robb, whose eyes were closed. But a few seconds later he felt Robb wrap his legs around Jon's waist, his heels leaving bruises on Jon's arse. He opened his eyes and smiled at Jon. "Move."  
Jon smiled back, kissing Robb as he started thrusting, first slow and tender, then faster, harder. And any delusions Jon might have of Robb being in pain soon disappeared when he started moaning rather loudly, tightening his hold on Jon's waist, his hands tugging at Jon's curls harder than ever before. "Jon...", he breathed out.  
Jon was beyond thinking at that point. He was experiencing a pleasure that he'd never felt before, never. What he'd had with Ygritte could never match up to this. Nothing could. Because he loved Robb. He loved him more than he'd ever loved anyone, and this was real. They were really here.  
Jon's hand ended up around Robb's waist while the other one took support from the bed. Soon he lost himself in the pleasure, and judging by the sounds Robb was making, so did he. Jon was distantly aware that he had been repeating Robb's name over and over again for the past few minutes, but he was beyond caring. He moved his hand from Robb's waist to wrap around Robb's cock, stroking him to the point of release. Robb came with a loud moan, almost shouting Jon's name, his hands back on Jon's back, tugging him closer. Jon came inside his brother a few seconds after, groaning out Robb's name.  
They stayed there for a while, tangled together, breathing heavily. There was a high chance someone could have heard them, especially with the bed making exceptionally loud noises as a result of their love making, but it was too late to stop that now.  
"Jon...", Robb slowly released Jon's waist from the grip of his legs, and Jon took that as a sign to pull out of his brother, making them both hiss as he did so. They were both sweaty and completely overwhelmed over what had just happened.  
"Seven hells...", Robb broke the silence, turning to look at Jon, who was now sitting on the bed, staring into distance, trying to catch his breath. "Jon..."  
Jon turned to look at Robb with a smile on his face. "Don't tell me you regret that."  
"Never", Robb promised, sitting up as well, wrapping his arms around Jon. "I love you." He pulled Jon in for a kiss, and they stayed like that for a while. Not as king and soldier, not as brothers, just as two men who loved each other.


	9. It comes and goes in waves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the kudos <3

Jon woke up to Robb closing his lips around Jon's cock, sucking him to the point of release, after which Jon turned on his stomach on the bed and Robb fucked him down to the matress. They were acting like horny teenagers, and for a moment Jon almost felt ashamed, but then he remembered that they weren't that old at all. They were allowed to act like this. At least in the comfort and safety of their bedchambers.  
The two were curled under the sheets, on their sides, staring into each other's eyes.  
"What does this mean?" Robb asked softly.  
"It means I love you", Jon said, brushing his hand over Robb's biceps.  
"That's not what I mean", Robb smiled a little. "Jon, I can't stay here."  
"I know...", Jon said quietly. "Can we just be here, for a while? Can we forget that for a few more minutes?"  
"Yes", Robb leaned closer, wrapping his arms around Jon, burying his head in Jon's shoulder. "Yes, we'll stay here."

The tension in the great hall was one beyond belief. Robb was sitting on the other side of a table, and Stannis on the other. Jon was sitting on Robb's right side whereas Roose Bolton occupied the left. On Stannis' right side was a knight who looked more like a commoner than a ser, and on the left side was a woman dressed all in red. There were a few others in the room as well, including a few of both of the kings' soldiers, and Catelyn Stark. She'd just returned from the Last Hearth.  
"I hear you're calling yourself King in the North", Stannis broke the silence, staring at Robb with cold eyes.  
"With respect, lord Stannis, it wasn't I who started calling me that."  
"But you didn't protest, did you? I'm shocked. Your father was a supporter of my claim", Stannis snapped. "Did you know that?"  
"I did. But seeing as you were unwilling to coperate at any point, I don't see how you could consider yourself betrayed now."  
"Anyone who is opposed to the Lord's chosen is a an enemy", the woman spoke.  
"The Lord's....", Robb turned to look at the woman. "You're not talking about that Red God, are you?"  
"King Stannis has taken on the Lord of Light as his one true god", the knight on Stannis' right side muttered.  
Roose Bolton raised his eyebrows. "No wonder you're having such bad luck on the battlefield."  
"We didn't seem to have that bad of a luck last night, did we, now?" Stannis snapped.  
"My lord", Robb interrupted. "I'm in no interest to interfere with you. We're both here as guests of the Night's Watch, to help."  
"And may I ask, Lord Stark, what is your plan after this?" the knight asked.  
Robb turned to look at Jon, who did nothing but stare back at Robb. "I'm staying. For now. And what I do after is my business."  
"Maybe you're the ones who should leave", Bolton spoke. "After all, king Robb was here first."  
"King Robb is nothing but a green boy", Stannis said angrily, turning to look at Robb. "If your father could see you now-"  
"Mind your tongue!" Jon snapped, making everyone turn and look at him. He realized that he should not have spoken out of turn, so he merely lowered his head.  
Robb turned back to look at Stannis, but what no one else saw was his hand gripping Jon's under the table, as a loving sign. "Where were you when I was fighting the Lannisters, lord Stannis?"  
"Attacking King's Landing, lord Stark", Stannis said, gritting his teeth.  
"And how did that go for you?"  
"That is enough!" Stannis shouted. "I will not sit here and swallow insults from a boy who doesn't know the first thing about ruling!"  
"Then you are welcome to leave, lord Stannis", Robb said, not at all shocked by his words. "I'm sure the Night's Watch is grateful for your help, but something tells me that is not why you came here. So why don't you stop shouting at me and tell us what it is that you want?"  
"It is the king's destiny to stop the dread that lies beyond the Wall", the woman spoke calmly. "Something someone like you could not do."  
"Oh, his destiny?" Robb turned to look at the woman with a small smile on his face. "Well, I have no interest to interfere in lord Stannis' destiny, as long as he doesn't interfere with my actions. We do not need to make this into a problem. I say you think about it, lord Stannis", with that Robb stood up, followed by Jon and Bolton and soon all of the Stark men were out of the room.  
"Do you think he'll leave?" Robb turned to look at Catelyn.  
"Not at all. Lord Stannis is a stubborn man."  
"I've had enough of stubborn men! If he wants to be king so badly, maybe I should just let him", Robb snapped. "I have to start rebuilding Winterfell, to get the girls back, to-"  
"To do all that you need to be a king, Your Grace", Roose Bolton reminded him. "I know it seems easier, more simple, to give up, but you can't. Not now."  
"That reminds me", Robb sighed. "I need to go see Talisa. Where is she?"  
"I'll take you to her", Jon said, and so they went off. "What are you going to say to her?"  
"I don't know. Everyone says I should execute her. But... I need to know if she's carrying my baby or not. If I tell her she dies if the baby isn't mine, she'll surely say it is, no matter if it is or not", Robb said in frustration.  
"Tell her that if the baby isn't yours, she'll just get sent back to Volantis", Jon said. "She might believed that.  
Robb nodded, and they walked on. "She almost killed you. I will not let her get away with that."  
Jon smiled a little at that, but said nothing. They reached the cells at the very north side of Castle Black. Jon used the keys he had to open the door to the cell where Talisa was. "I'll wait here."  
Robb nodded, walking inside. Talisa was sitting on the floor. She had been brought food and water, but she looked like a mess. "The King in the North", she smiled. "Did you come to free me? Or to kill me?"  
"What have you told the Lannisters?" Robb asked.  
"Is your sweet brother alright? You know, if he weren't your brother, I'd suspect his feelings for you to be a bit deeper than... brotherly", Talisa cocked her head, smiling. "That's a curious mark on your neck."  
Robb remembered last night when Jon had sucked that mark in. He glared at Talisa. "What have you told Tywin Lannister?"  
"Everything."  
"Since the beginning?"  
"Since I first met you", Talisa said. "I admit, for a moment I thought of betraying Tywin and just letting myself be your wife, but... no one ever walks away from Tywin Lannister."  
"And you decided to be less scared of me?"  
"Yes", Talisa said. "The Lannisters told me. You are your father's son. Ned Stark was many things, but a scary man? Not so much."  
Robb stared at her coldly. "What is Tywin Lannister going to do? March here and attack? Take Riverrun?"  
Talisa smiled. "He made a deal with Walder Frey to kill you, your mother and all of your men at your uncle's wedding. But... looks like Walder Frey has a bit more courage than I thought, standing up to Tywin."  
Robb felt a shiver run through his body. "The wedding was just a trap?"  
"Yes. Until it wasn't. Like I said, Frey backed down."  
Robb sighed. "Is the baby mine? If it isn't, we'll send you back to Volantis. After renouncing our marriage."  
"Oh? You think you can get away with that? By what laws?"  
"By the laws of gods and men. You never loved me. You betrayed me."  
"So... you'll just send me back to Volantis?"  
Robb felt a sting of guilt for lying, but then remembered Talisa almost killing Jon. "Yes."  
"It's not your child", Talisa said. "Tywin Lannister wanted me to make sure I would never give you an heir, so I drank moon tea after each time, but... one night when you were fighting, I got lonely."  
"Who?"  
"Just a soldier in your ranks. I wouldn't remember him even if I saw him", Talisa said.  
"I don't even know who you are. I never did", Robb said coldly. "I'll be back with a septon later, for the annulment."  
"What then? I'll just get on a ship to Volantis?"  
"No. Then I'll execute you", Robb said roughly, opening the cell door and slamming it closed after him, only to find Jon still waiting.  
"How did it go?"  
Robb made sure the cell was locked, ignoring Talisa's shouts of protest, before gesturing Jon to follow him. They walked all the way to Jon's bedchambers.  
"The child isn't mine. I'll have to sentence her to death. And...", he leaned against the closed door, staring at Jon.  
"And what?"  
"Had it not been for Walder Frey's change of heart, mother and I, and all my men, would have been killed at Edmure's wedding. Frey made a deal with Tywin Lannister, but apparently backed down at the last minute. That might cost that old bat his life."  
Jon stared at Robb. "What?"  
"We would have died, Jon", Robb said quietly. "And you and I would never have..."  
"No", Jon walked over to Robb, pulling him in for a kiss. "No. You're not going anywhere. Ever. I love you."  
Robb kissed Jon back, wrapping his arms around his brother. "I'm not going... I promise. I love you, too." And with that Robb found safety in the comfort of his brother's arms, even if just for a moment.


	10. Darkest before the dawn

Everyone had begged Robb to use an executioner. They said it would be easier, more honorable, even. But Robb knew the truth of it. "The man who passes the sentence must swing the sword", their father had taught him. And so he walked to the courtyard of Castle Black, over to where Talisa was standing. The chunk of wood on which Talisa would soon rest her head was waiting.  
The septon that Catelyn had brought with her all the way from the Twins, had agreed, that by none of the laws of gods and men were Robb and Talisa truly married. She had always been a spy, and it had all been a lie. But something told Robb that perhaps the septon was only saying such things because Robb was a king. At that moment he remembered how Joffrey Baratheon had ended his engagement to Sansa on almost the exact same grounds. And he'd never felt more guilty, more unworthy of carrying the title of a "king" as he stood in front of Talisa. "Kneel."  
Almost the entire household of Castle Black was watching. As well as Stannis and his men. Robb knew some of them didn't accept what he was doing, executing his former wife, but he had to do this. Robb's gaze met Jon's from across the yard, and with his help he found the strength to speak again, his longsword in hand. "Talisa Maegyr, I, Robb Stark, Lord of Wintefell and King in the North, here in sight of gods and men sentence you to die. Would you speak a final word?"  
Talisa merely smiled, laying her head on the wood. "The Lannisters send their regards."  
Robb raised his sword above his head and brought it down, chopping the head off in one strike. Just like their father had always done. Just like Robb had done with Rickard Karstark.

Then it was over. And the next thing Robb remembered was sitting on the floor of his bedchambers, dressed in nothing but his smallclothes, with Jon running a wet rag over his body. Cleaning away the blood, Robb realized.  
"Did I do the right thing?" he asked softly, and Jon looked at him in surprise. Had he not spoken since it happened?  
"Yes", Jon said softly, running the rag over Robb's cheek softly before moving it down to his chest again. "How do you feel?"  
"Horrible. Not like a king at all. Would father have done the same?"  
Jon said nothing. He didn't know. It wasn't unheard of, women being executed, but it was surely less common than for men.  
Robb closed his eyes and felt a tear run down his cheek. "I've made so many mistakes."  
He heard Jon lay the rag back in the bucket of water and felt him kiss away Robb's tears. "No. No. You're a good king, a good man."  
"But it doesn't mean I haven't made mistakes", Robb said, pulling away a little. "I've won every battle, but I'm losing this war. All I want to do is give Stannis the crown, let him rule, take you with me and run. Go somewhere, just the two of us. We could grow old together.."  
Jon smiled at that image. "I want that, too, with all my heart."  
Robb was in half a mind to actually suggest it, them running away. But then he remembered his mother, the ruins of Winterfell, Sansa and Arya. He couldn't. He was his father's son.  
He stood up slowly, Jon following suit behind. "Are you alright?"  
"I will be", Robb promised. "It had to be done. What of Mance Rayder?"  
"He's in one of the ice cells, guarded around the clock. I don't see how he could escape", Jon said. "You look tired."  
"I should sleep", Robb nodded. "I should, yes, uh... sleep." He walked towards the bed, sitting down.  
Jon walked over to the doorway. "I'll see you in the morning."  
"No. Stay with me. Please. Will you stay?" Robb stared at Jon with pleading eyes, and that was all it took for Jon to walk over to Robb and wrap him in his arms. "Yes. I'll stay."  
The second Jon got Robb wrapped around the blankets, just like when they were little, he closed his eyes and was asleep. Jon pressed a kiss to the back of Robb's neck, his arms around Robb, protectively. He wished it could just be that easy. That they could just be Jon and Robb, two men who wanted to be together. Jon had never loved anyone this much, nor had he ever felt this loved before in his life. He wrapped his arms tighter around his brother, whispering in his ear: "I love you." As if that'd change anything, as if that'd make anything better. In another world it could, perhaps. But not here. Not now.

They woke up to a sharp knock on the door. "Robb, are you in there?" Catelyn's voice called. "Jon?"  
Jon rubbed his eyes, looking down at Robb, who was still half-asleep. Jon quickly got properly dressed before opening the door. "Lady Stark. I stayed with Robb because-"  
"No matter. You both have to come downstairs", Catelyn had a genuine smile on her face.  
"Why?" Jon asked, but Catelyn merely shook her head, still smiling.  
"Just come."  
Jon was too stunned to protest. After Catelyn ran off again, Jon walked over to Robb and kissed his forehead. "Time to wake up. Your mother has something to show us."  
"Is it the fact that it is too early to wake up? If yes, tell her I already know", Robb yawned without opening his eyes.  
"She was smiling, Robb", Jon said, gathering up Robb's clothes. "Get dressed."  
After a few minutes they walked downstairs, both utterly confused. But when they got out of the King's Tower and faced the courtyard in front of them, they saw them.  
Sandor Clegane on a horse the size of a great beast, with a girl standing next to him. A young girl with messy, brown hair and a goofy smile on her face.  
"Arya!" both Robb and Jon exclaimed, running down the stairs to the courtyard. Normally Catelyn would disapprove of Robb acting so childishly, but this time she did not mind at all. She watched in adoration as Robb picked Arya up in his arms and spun her around.  
"Arya!"  
"That is still my name, stupid. Don't you think I'd remember it", Arya groaned, but she was smirking widely. She turned to look at Jon, and without further ado Robb placed her in Jon's arms, and he hugged her in his turn.  
"I missed you, little sister."  
"I missed you, too. Both of you."  
Robb's gaze met his mothers, and for the first time in a long time, he could see she was happy. And maybe for the first time ever since his father's beheading, Robb had hope.


	11. Brave New World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's a tad short. The next one will be longer. Thanks for the kudos!

"What happened?" Robb, Jon, Arya and Catelyn were sitting around one of the tables in the great hall. Sandor Clegane was outside, telling some of Robb's men the story of how they got there.  
"After father got captured, I ran", Arya bit her lip. "I saw it. When they... killed him."  
Catelyn wrapped an arm around her daughter, listening. "Then Yoren was going to take me back home-"  
"Yoren?" Robb interrupted.  
"A man of the Night's Watch who came to see father", Arya said. "But then he died. And the Lannisters caught me. I was in Harrenhal for a while. It wasn't all bad. A few of my friends and I, we escaped. We met the Brotherhood Without Banners. Beric Dondarrion was leading them. They were going to take me back to you, but then they decided to go kill some Lannisters instead. I ran and the Hound found me", Arya explained, eating the soup she'd been given.  
"And he brought you here why? Isn't he Joffrey's sworn shield?" Robb asked.  
"Every time I ask, he says 'fuck the king'", Arya shrugged. "I suppose he just wants a reward from you. Or... a place in your army. He has nowhere to go."  
Robb turned to look at her in confusion. "Do you want him to stay?"  
"He brought me back to you", Arya said. "And he isn't all bad. He hasn't got anyone anymore. And he won't ask, I know he won't, but... Robb.."  
Robb sighed, turning to look at Jon, who smiled, nodding his head. Arya noticed this small gesture and thought a lot more of it than Catelyn did.  
"Let's go, Arya dear, we need to find you some clothes. And you're in desperate need of a bath."

The men watched as they walked off and smiled. The dining hall was deserted, all but for them. "I'm so happy she's back", Jon said softly. He didn't even notice his hand was tracing circles on Robb's arm, not until Robb pulled his arm away, pulling Jon in for a kiss. For a moment Jon was utterly shocked. Anyone could walk in. But then he just melted into his brother's touch, wrapping his arms around his brother, lover and king.  
But what they didn't know was that they weren't alone. Arya had come to pick up a piece of bread she hadn't finished with her soup, but had stopped at the doorway when she saw the kiss. At first it had shocked her to the core, but then she realized, with all the horrible things she'd seen, how could this possibly be the first? And in all honesty she had suspected as much. Jon had always been a bit sullen, with anyone but Robb. Arya still remembered spying on Jon, Robb and Theon when they'd been talking about girls, and Theon had teased Jon about how he needed to get a girl, and Jon's gaze had flickered to Robb every few seconds. Arya had always known.  
She sneaked out quickly, closing the door after her. She didn't want anyone else seeing, now, did she?

That night Jon came into Arya's room to tuck her into bed. Arya felt clean, and a bit too girly for her taste in the dress her mother had made her wear, but she was with her family.  
"Jon... when I was... away... I did things", Arya said as Jon wrapped her in the blanket.  
"What sort of things?"  
"I had to kill people", she said softly. "I accidentally killed a stable boy with Needle. It was an accident."  
Jon stared at her for a moment before saying: "I was beyond the Wall for a long time. I did things I regret, too. Things I wish I could take back. We all make mistakes. All we can do is learn from them. And you'll have time. You have your whole life ahead of you."  
"And so do you", Arya said, and after giving her a smile, Jon stood up.  
"Are you in love with Robb?" Arya asked quickly, making Jon turn to look at her in shock.  
"What?"  
"I saw you two kissing in the hall."  
Jon went pale. "Oh, Arya, you... you were not supposed to see that. Listen, I can explain-"  
"I think it's great", Arya shrugged. "The Targaryens wed brother and sister for many years. What's the problem? My point is that I'm happy you two are happy."  
Jon smiled at her. "You're amazing, aren't you?"  
Arya smirked. "You... you've always loved him, haven't you?"  
"Yes. I just never realized it", Jon said. "I love you, too. Just in... a different way."  
Arya snorted. "I hope so."  
"You can't tell anyone about me and Robb."  
"I won't", Arya swore. She wasn't going to. "I'm just happy you're happy. I wouldn't do anything to ruin it. I'm not Sansa!"  
Jon laughed at that, walking over to the door, blowing out the candle. "Good night, little sister.  
"Good night", and within seconds Arya was asleep.


	12. Choices

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be up soon, thanks for reading <3

"So Arya knows?" Robb asked as he pulled on his tunic the next morning. "And Sam knows. Jon..."  
"They won't tell. Sam is my best friend and Arya is our sister!"  
Robb turned to look at Jon with a hurt expression on his face.  
"What?" Jon asked, pulling on his boots.  
"I thought I was your best friend", Robb muttered, tugging the laces that hung from his tunic.  
Jon walked over to Robb and cupped his cheeks. "You and I have a different kind of relationship, and I think you know that."  
Robb smiled a little. "Well, yeah, but-"  
Jon cut him off by leaning forwards and kissing him. Robb wrapped his arms around Jon's waist, kissing him back, the bickering forgotten.

"Jon!" Sam ran towards them as the two finally walked out of the King's Tower. "Your Grace", he bowed his head at Robb. "We need to talk."  
And so he pushed them back into the room, closing the door after them.  
"What is it?" Jon asked in confusion.  
"You two need to stop sleeping here", Sam said. "I just overheard some of the men laughing about how Jon spends all his nights in your room! Do you want to get caught?"  
Robb clenched his jaw, his expression blank. "I suppose we have been a bit.. careless."  
"You have", Sam said. "And now that you don't have a wife, the men wonder how you, you know... ahem.. relieve the stress, if you will."  
Robb's eyes widened whereas Jon smiled a little. "Not every king wants to fuck every two seconds!"  
"This one does", Jon muttered with a smirk on his face, causing Robb to shove him angrily.  
"What do you propose we do, Sam?" Jon asked after recovering from the amusement. "Do you think Robb should marry again?"  
"I'm not marrying again! And there is no need. I have all the men I need. I have the Freys back."  
"You can always have more men", Sam said. "If only you'd met Margaery Tyrell, you could have married her and you could have had the entire strength of Highgarden behind you."  
"She is marrying that prick Joffrey. And I don't care."  
"Maybe you don't", Sam said. "But your men do. They can't just sit here for the rest of their lives."  
Robb sighed. "Alright, alright, I'll... we'll march to Winterfell, see if it can be rebuilt. Mother will like that."  
"And will you come back?" Jon asked softly.  
"I don't know."  
"You don't know?" Jon asked aggressively, causing Sam to feel a bit awkward.  
"No, I do not know! How could I know? Jon, I've told you, I have responsibilities! And like you said, so do you. I can't just stay here and be with you, no matter how much I want to.  
Jon sighed. "Robb..."  
"There is more", Sam said, causing both the men to turn back to look at him.  
"What?" Robb asked.  
"We're choosing a new Lord Commander, and some of the men.. well, Jon, some of the men want you for the job. I've heard them talking!"  
Robb turned to look at Jon with a bright smile on his face. "I knew something like this would happen to you! You'd be a great Commander."  
Jon's mouth had fallen open and he merely stared. "Me? I'm not.. I'm too young, too new, I'm a... deserter."  
"You came back, and you told us of Mance Rayder's plan, and thanks to your leadership in battle he is now our captive! Can you blame people for wanting you to lead?"  
"Yes!" Jon shouted. "I don't deserve it. I'm just a... I'm just a bastard."  
Robb grabbed his hand in his and squeezed. "Uncle Benjen always said bastards are welcome on the Wall. And you're not just a bastard to me."  
Jon turned to look at his brother. "I... I haven't even been chosen yet."  
"You will be", Robb promised. "No one deserves it more than you."  
Sam had to clear his throat for the two to turn back to him. "I'll talk to the men", he walked to the door. "But.. what I said about you, Robb, you... you need to decide what you want to do, and what is most important to you", with that he walked off.  
Robb sighed. "What is most important to me? As if that's an easy question to answer."  
Jon nodded. "Maybe we should just..." before he could say anything, the door opened and Catelyn marched in.

Robb quickly tugged his hand away from Jon's grasp, and they both blushed very deeply.  
Catelyn eyed the suspiciously for a moment before speaking: "Robb, Arya wants us to return to Winterfell. She says she wants to see the ruins. And if I understand correctly, there should be no more Ironborns there."  
"Yes, mother, we'll go today. I'll leave some of my army here", Robb said quickly.  
"You should know that lord Stannis is not pleased. He's talking about you interfering with his destiny."  
Jon snorted at this, and Catelyn nodded. "My thoughts exactly. But he is a proud man. Perhaps... perhaps it'd be time to go."  
"Mother, the Night's Watch did not ask us to come here only to help them with the wildlings. What of the White Walkers?"  
"Robb, dear, there are no-"  
"With respect, lady Stark, there are. I've seen them. I've even killed one, here on the Wall."  
"We'll go to Winterfell, as you wanted, but I can't leave. I'm the King in the North. North is where I belong", Robb said.  
"This is where Sansa belongs, too", Catelyn said carefully. "And she is still married to the Imp."  
"The only way to break that marriage is to defeat the Lannisters."  
"And the only way to defeat the Lannisters is to march back South!" Catelyn snapped. "If this is about Jon", she gestured at the boy. "take him with us. You can be Robb's Hand. He still needs one."  
This proposal shocked Jon and Robb both, but their reactions were quite different.  
"Yes-"  
"I can't", Jon said. "I'm sorry. I swore a vow."  
Robb glared at Jon before walking towards the door, his mother following. "Jon, I.. I have reasons to stay", he looked at him. "But I also have many more reasons to leave. You only have one reason to leave. You need to consider if it's a good enough one", with that they walked out, leaving Jon alone with his thoughts.


	13. I'll never wear your broken crown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos <3

Robb remembered the last time he'd seen Winterfell, in the dead of the night. It had been strong, its walls hard and unbreakable. And now, looking at it, the still-smoking ruins, the buildings collapsed, Robb barely recognized it.  
"It will take time to rebuild it, Your Grace", Bolton said as they walked along what used to be the yard, towards the Godswood, which, thankfully, still remained intact.   
"I know that. And I don't have the time, do I? I need to march back south if what Talisa told me is true, if Tywin Lannister has known my every move so far."  
"She could be lying."  
"Why? What she told me will only keep me on my guard. Why would Tywin Lannister want that?" Robb asked.  
"To get you to march south. Into a trap, perhaps."  
"He's been trying to kill me for over a year now, Lord Bolton, and I'm not dead yet", Robb turned to look at Bolton.   
"No, Your Grace."  
"I'm sorry, I know I'm...", Robb gritted his teeth. "Sometimes I feel like the wrong brother was born as the heir", he thought of Jon and his sense of duty.  
"It'll get easier", was all Bolton managed to say before Catelyn walked over to them. She looked horror-struck, and why shouldn't she? Their home was burnt down.  
"Where is Theon?" she demanded, turning to look at Bolton. "I'm told your son has him."  
"Yes, my lady. At the Dreadfort."  
"I want him brought to the Wall at once. I don't care if he's half-skinned, if he's half dead, I want him brought to me."  
"I'll send a raven", Bolton said, walking off.  
"Mother, I will not let him take the Black", Robb said roughly.  
"He will not take the Black. He will be brought to the Wall for his execution."  
Robb nodded. It's what he'd intended to do in the first place. "As you wish, mother."  
"There's no sign of Bran or Rickon anywhere", Catelyn said quietly. "They're...dead."  
"Mother-"  
"They are and you know it", Catelyn snapped. "If you want to keep Jon as your heir for the time being, so be it, but you need to marry again. You need to have a son! Or a daughter, even. I will not let the only grandchildren I have be born of Sansa and that monster."  
Robb groaned. "I do not want to marry again, mother!"  
"I don't care what you want", Catelyn said. "I don't. I'm sorry. You're my son and I want you to be happy, but... you need an heir. A true heir. As you saw, Jon is not at all eager to leave the Wall. And if he were, what if he died in battle by your side? Then Winterfell would the Imp's again. You need a wife."  
"Who?" Robb asked.   
"We'll find you someone", Catelyn said. "But in the meantime, you need to accept the fact that you cannot keep running around like the little boy you used to be. You need to grow up."  
"Have I not grown up enough?" Robb asked harshly.   
Catelyn smiled sadly at her beautiful boy. He was right. He'd taken on enormous responsibilites at the age of 17, and now, at age 19, he was a king.   
Robb walked off without a word and spend a sleepless night in his tent outside the ruins of what used to be his home.

Jon woke up to an aching in his head. He had been so used to the warmth of Robb's body next to his that it was strange to sleep alone again.  
He had spoken to Sam about the Lord Commander post. The prime candidate, thanks to Alliser Thorne, was Janos Slynt, an ass of a man who used to man the gold cloaks in King's Landing. Before Tyrion Lannister had sent him to the Wall. There were some other candidates as well, like Yarwyck, who Sam had somehow convinced into thinking that Jon would be a good option. Tomorrow would be time for the vote, and Jon prayed to all the gods that Robb would be there by his side when it happened.  
And his wish came true. When he opened his eyes, he saw Robb sitting by his bed, touching Jon's curls softly with a calm expression on his face. When he saw that Jon was awake, he turned to look at his brother with a smile on his face. "Hi."  
"You came back", Jon said softly, sitting up on the bed.   
"Sam told me about the vote. I wouldn't miss it for the world", Robb promised.  
"How was Winterfell?"  
"Ruins, Jon. It's ruins. It was horrible. It's better if you don't see it", Robb sighed. "Mother, she.... she says I need to marry again, so I can have a son. Or a daughter."  
"So Winterfell won't go into the hands of Tyrion Lannister", Jon nodded.  
"I named you as my heir for the time being", Robb said. "I know you may not like it, but if something happens to me-"  
"Nothing will ever happen to you", Jon said quickly. "I won't let it."  
Robb smiled sadly. "What will you be able to do about it when I'm back south?"  
"I'll tell you what", Jon touched Robb's cheek softly. "If I don't get chosen as the Commander, which I doubt I will, I'll come with you. I'll be your Hand. And I'll even watch you get married again and endure it. All I care about is you. Keeping you safe."  
Robb's breath caught in his throat, but no words were needed after that anyway, when Jon pulled down on top of him, sealing the promise with a passionate kiss.

"So you promised to come with us if you don't get chosen?" Arya asked as she and Jon were eating lunch in the noisy Great Hall. Robb was in a meeting, and no one was paying mind to what the siblings were saying. "And if you do get chosen? You'll just leave him?"  
That felt like a harsh way to put it. "It's not that simple."  
"It is, though. You'll choose honor over love", Arya shrugged. "If that's what you want to do, alright, but I doubt Robb will ever forgive you."  
Jon's mouth fell open. "You're quick to judge. You've got no idea what Robb and I have, little lady."  
"I'm not little, I'm not a lady, and yes, I do. I saw you getting at it, didn't I? You love him like you're supposed to love some girl. That makes no matter. The point is that you only promised to go with him because you know you're going to get chosen!"  
"I don't know I'm going to get chosen", Jon snapped. "I want to go with Robb. But... he's going to marry again."  
Arya raised her eyebrows. "So you think that the best way to keep him to yourself is to let him go entirely?"  
Jon smirked. "Wow, you've... changed."  
"Well, when a lot happens to you, you're bound to change a little", Arya said, taking a bite of bread. "Will you come and visit us when Winterfell is rebuilt?"  
"I will, I promise. If I don't come with you right away", Jon quickly added.  
Arya rolled her eyes. "Boys are idiots. And so are girls."  
"And what are you, then? A wolf?" Jon smiled.  
"I spent a lot of time thinking I was a wolf. And a sword. And a shadow. Now I'm not sure what I am."  
"You're Arya of House Stark, just like it's supposed to be", Jon said softly, and they ate the rest of the lunch in silence.


	14. I need to let you go

The Great Hall was in chaos. It was time for the voting, and the place was incredibly crowded, what with all of the men of the Night's Watch, some of king Stannis' men and then Robb's men. And Robb... Robb...  
Jon turned to look at his brother, who was leaning against the nearest wall, his eyes on Jon. As he noticed his brother's stare, he gave him a reassuring smile.  
He's here to cheer me on even though he knows what it means if I win, Jon thought to himself as he turned back around.  
"Jon Snow is not fit for Commander!" Alliser Thorne announced in a loud voice. "He's a traitor, and some sort of warg, too. You've seen that wolf of his."  
"And who'd be better, then?" Cotter Pyke demanded. "The scum the Imp sent us from the capitol? I think not."  
"I will not stand here and get insulted by-"  
"Then bow out of the voting", Yarwyck snapped. "That's what I'm doing. I'm not too fond of any of you lot, but the young lad has shown more courage than any of the rest of us here. I don't care who you choose, but don't let it be me."  
Then everyone started talking at once, and somehow, after a long time of arguing, everyone started writing down their votes. And then Sam counted them. The whole hall was in total silence, even Stannis Baratheon gritted his teeth in suspense, all of them waiting.  
"Jon", Sam turned to look at Jon with a bright smile on his face. "You're our new Lord Commander."  
Jon felt a lot of strange things at once. Happiness. Pride. Joy. But then he remembered Robb, his soft curls, his bright smile, his strong hands and the way they wrapped around Jon's body when they slept. Then he felt sadness.  
Robb watched the scene in silence. He knew what this meant. He knew it was over. But when Jon turned to look at him, Robb saw from his gaze that he was helplessly looking for approval. Robb but on a bright smile, and the next second Jon was scooped away by his friends, who were all cheering for him. Robb understood that Jon had never been accepted like this, belonged like this. This was where Jon was supposed to be.  
Not with Robb.  
Robb's men watched in silence as Robb marched out of the hall, only followed by Catelyn.  
"We leave at dawn", Robb managed to say once they got outside. The cold air made his tears freeze on his cheeks before he even let them come.  
"I'm so sorry, my child", Catelyn said, placing a hand on Robb's shoulder. "I know he meant a-"  
"I love him", Robb snapped. "He's my brother." But if only Catelyn understood that he did not mean those two things the same way.  
"You're his king, you could make him..."  
"The Wall is not touched by politics. Or it wasn't, until now. I can't tell him to do anything. And I won't", Robb said. "I'm sorry, mother, I just... I need some time alone."  
He walked all the way to the King's Tower and slammed the door closed after him. He knew it wasn't Jon's fault, he knew it, but that bastard had probably always known he was going to win. And he'd only done it so that he wouldn't have to leave. Empty promises, everything he'd ever given Robb.  
Robb walked over to his drawer and furiously started throwing out his things, his clothes. If they were to leave at dawn, he needed things ready.  
After a while there was a knock on the door that made Robb freeze in his actions.  
"Robb, it's me", it was Jon's voice. "I know you're in there. Can we talk?"  
Robb sighed, walking over to the door, opening it. He dismissed his guards with a nod of his head before letting Jon in.  
"I... I won."  
"I know. Congratulations, brother", Robb smiled, patting Jon's cheek in a brotherly fashion before going back to packing.  
"Brother, is it, now?" Jon asked coldly, making Robb turn to look at him again. "I thought you and I... Robb, don't do this. Don't leave."  
"We had a deal we both agreed to. I have to go. I'm needed elsewhere." The same words, over and over again, but they were never less true. Jon just refused to hear them.  
"I need you! I love you."  
"Apparently not enough to leave!", Robb shouted, throwing the clothes he'd been holding on the bed. "Don't stand there, acting like you're the one who has to give up something. Don't beg me to stay when all I've done since my arrival has been to beg you to leave with me. And I know you only agreed to leave if you didn't win because you knew you would. I know it."  
"Robb", Jon tried to grab Robb's hand, but he pulled away.  
"Don't touch me. Leave."  
Those words hurt more than anything Jon had ever experienced. But he couldn't let this be the end. He felt much like he had on the night of their first kiss, when Robb had hit him, and he'd just kissed him in return. "Robb", he grabbed Robb's arm only for Robb to push him away, but then Jon tried again, and eventually they ended up wrestling on the floor. Jon finally got Robb pinned to the ground, holding his wrists on either side of his head.  
"I hate you", Robb snapped. "I'm glad I'm leaving so I don't have to see your stupid-"  
Jon cut him off with a kiss. It was short and aggressive, but it left them both breathless for a moment anyway.  
And when Jon pulled away, Robb's expression had completely shifted. He only looked at Jon sadly. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. I didn't mean to ruin your night."  
"You didn't ruin anything", Jon promised, pressing his forehead against Robb's.  
Robb tried to choke back his tears, but Jon saw them anyway. He moved his head down to kiss Robb again, to kiss away his tears. This time the kiss was longer and more gentle.  
"Don't leave", Jon said between kisses, moving down to kiss Robb's chin, then his neck." Don't leave me. Don't. Please don't leave." He kept muttering out the same words as he started untying the laces of Robb's leather tunic. Robb didn't say anything, just laid there, his hands in Jon's curls, tugging, as always.  
As Robb leaned up a bit so Jon could remove his tunic completely, he whispered: "I love you." No promises, just the truth. The thing that he knew would always be true.  
Jon pulled his own tunic over his head, moving down to kiss Robb's toned abdomen as he started working with the laces of his breeches.  
"Right here on the floor?" Robb asked in amusement, trying to break the tension.  
"Yes", Jon said roughly, moving even further down to remove Robb's boots and socks. He moved upwards, sealing Robb's mouth in another kiss. "You're going to marry again", he said between kisses, rough ones. "You're going to marry some beautiful lady and have a lot of sons and daughters." He pulled away to look into Robb's eyes. "You'll forget me."  
"No, I will never forget you", Robb hushed, in his turn pulling Jon down for a kiss. "I'll never forget you. Or any of this." That much was true.  
"Don't leave me", Jon said, roughly, pulling down Robb's breeches until they hung at his ankles. His underclothes soon followed.  
Robb knew what had to happen, and he knew Jon knew it too. Jon's words were wind, the promises he was begging for meant naught. But Robb knew that at that moment he needed to hear them. "I won't leave you", Robb promised, gasping as their hard cocks brushed together. At what point had Jon taken off his own breeches?  
"I know you can't take the Black", Jon said, quickly moving away to grab the same bottle of liquid they'd used many times already. "But stay in Winterfell, at least. Winterfell's not far. I could come and see you often."  
I have a war to fight in the south. Against the Lannisters who murdered our father. Do you remember, Jon? But Robb didn't have the heart to say any of those things. Instead he flipped them over, grabbing the bottle from Jon's hand, saying nothing. He remembered their first night together and how in love they'd been. How everything had seemed so new and exciting. It wasn't even that long ago. But it felt like an eternity.  
As he shoved his liquid-coated fingers inside his brother, maybe a bit too roughly than he'd intended, Robb tried to think of ways that he could stay. But his men would never understand. His mother would never understand. No king would ever give up his kingdom for love. Especially not for the love he bears his own brother.  
"Robb", Jon moaned out underneath him. He tugged him down for a kiss. "I'm ready."  
Robb wasn't. He wasn't ready to let Jon go. He wasn't ready to leave. But he knew that that was what he had to do.  
But he pushed inside his brother anyway, making Jon moan even louder, and making Robb groan in pleasure. They'd done this so many times already that there was no awkwardness, no wondering what to do next. Robb knew exactly what Jon liked, and Jon knew what Robb liked. But when Robb didn't move, Jon moved his hands to grab at Robb's arse. "Move."  
Robb managed out a smile as he started thrusting, in and out. It felt so natural, like the most natural thing in the world. And still, somehow, it was Robb's darkest secret. It was what would ruin him if anyone found out, and he was starting to think that it would ruin him nevertheless.  
"I love you", he whispered, kissing Jon's lips and then moving down to bury his head in Jon's neck, one of his hands moving between them to stroke Jon's cock. "I love you."  
"I love you, too", Jon whispered in Robb's ear, wrapping his arms around his back. "Don't leave."  
"I won't", Robb lied, and his next thrust was a bit rougher.  
After a few strokes Jon came right on Robb's hand, but he still wrapped his arms tighter around Robb as he moaned, his cheeks flushed, moving his hips in the same rhythm as Robb's thrust.  
Robb came inside Jon, sobbing out Jon's name. He hoped that his brother would not see his tears, for if he did, he'd know that Robb's promised were all empty. They laid there for a while, Robb trying to think of how he could possibly let the man he loved more than anything in the world go.  
"Robb...", Jon gently nudged Robb's arm, indicating that they should move. Robb pulled out of Jon and sat on the floor, his breeches still at his ankles.  
Jon leaned forwards to claim Robb's mouth in a passionate kiss before they both stood up, their legs a bit shaky.  
"Do you want to sleep?" Jon asked, touching Robb's cheek softly.  
"Aye", Robb managed out, moving to push his clothes off the bed, and soon they were lying under the furs, Jon fast asleep, Robb desperately wishing the night would never end.

But like all good things, the night did come to an end. Robb woke up before Jon, moving around the room as quietly as possible as he got dressed, gathered his things, shoved them in the bag he'd brought with him into the room and grabbed a piece of paper and quill. He wrote the only words he could think of as he tried to explain to his brother why he was leaving. When he was done, he gently placed the card on the table next to Jon, placing a soft kiss on Jon's forehead. "I love you", he whispered before grabbing his things from the floor and leaving the room. He had only walked a few paces when he heard a female voice behind him.  
"He has great things ahead of him, you know", he turned around to see the Red Woman looking at him.  
Robb stared at her in shock. Had she heard him?  
"Fear not. I have no reason to share your secret with anyone", Melisandre walked closer to Robb with a smile on her face. "You're doing the right thing, letting him go."  
"I know that", Robb snapped. "But he won't understand."  
"In time he will. I've seen what happens in the fires", Melisandre said softly. "And when he comes after you, when he deserts again, for you, you'll know his love for you is real. But at that point it will do you no good."  
Robb glared at her. "What does that mean?"  
"I cannot tell you because I do not know. But I am sorry, Lord Stark. I'm truly sorry", with that she walked off, leaving Robb utterly confused.  
He did not have much time to think on that, however. As he walked down to the courtyard, he saw all his men waiting for him, including his mother and sister.  
"Can't I say goodbye to Jon?" Arya asked.  
"You'll see him again", Robb promised, ruffling her hair. From the sad look on his face Arya understood that Jon could not know they were leaving. Robb's squire walked his horse to him. As Robb got on it, he saw some of the men of the Night's Watch watching as he left. He also saw Stannis, staring from his window with cold eyes. But the one face that Robb would have wanted to see the most was not there, and he couldn't blame anyone for that but himself.  
"Let's go, then", he rode off, closely followed by Greatjon Umber and Roose Bolton. They rode for a while, all of his men leaving the Wall, before Catelyn rode up to them.  
"What of Theon Greyjoy?" she demanded.  
"We're going to the Dreadfort. I'm executing him there", Robb said.  
Roose Bolton gave Catelyn a cold smile. "We won't be there long. Fear not, my lady. Afterwards we'll ride back to Riverrun. Perhaps your daughter will be there waiting for us."  
"Yes, let us hope so", Catelyn said.  
Robb turned to give Castle Black one last look before it disappeared from sight.  
Forgive me, Jon.  
But Robb knew that he wouldn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not the last chapter. I have a few more to go, maybe going up to 20. Anyway, thanks for reading!


	15. Second chances

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that this is a fanfic. Whatever choices the characters make in this are not 100% what they would do on the show/in the books. I'm not George R.R. Martin, D.B Weiss or David Benioff.

When Jon woke up, for a moment he felt happy. He kept his eyes closed, musing the things that had happened in the past day. He had been chosen Lord Commander and the man he loved had promised to stay with him.  
But then a thought struck him. Why would Robb have been crying if he'd meant to stay? Why would Robb have given up so easily in the first place? He'd always been utterly stubborn.  
So he opened his eyes. And was not at all surprised to find the other side of the bed empty. But when he turned to the table, he spotted the letter and froze.  
"No", he whispered. No, Robb couldn't have... No. Not now. He'd promised. Not without goodbye.  
Jon reached over to the letter and opened it.  
"Jon, my love.  
I'm sorry I had to do this while you were sleeping. I just couldn't bear the thought of saying goodbye to you. I hope that one day you will forgive me.  
Don't come after me. Stay and be the Lord Commander. That's what you're meant to do. And I'm so proud of you.  
I love you.  
\- Robb."  
Jon took a breath. Then another. Robb was gone. He'd actually left. He held the letter in his hands for a while, somehow thinking that if he held it tightly enough, Robb would come back.  
He slowly got out of bed, not even noticing that he was still naked.  
Eventually he remembered how to put on clothes, and he did, slowly. Every move felt like a struggle, because it hurt with every step he took. And it wasn't any sort of physical pain. Robb was gone and he wasn't coming back.

Robb was silent the whole way to the Dreadfort. But when they finally reached that dark and deserted keep, he was the first one to speak up: "I want to see him."  
"As you say, Your Grace. But I must warn you, Ramsay, he... you must excuse him for what's he's done. He's a bastard-"  
"There is nothing wrong with bastards", Robb snapped, his thoughts on Jon. "They're just like the rest of us. Most of them", with that they walked in silence all the way to a spacey hall Bolton led him into. And as Robb's eyes adjusted to the darkness of the room, he saw him. Theon was tied to a wooden pole, and he looked a mess. It looked like Ramsay had actually skinned him from this place or another. And when he looked up, the expression on his face was one of utter fear. But then he recognized Robb.   
"Robb.... Robb! Did you come to-", he paused when he saw the angry look on Robb's face. "I'm so sorry, Robb. I'm sorry about Bran and Rickon, I didn't kill them, though, I didn't, I couldn't find them-"  
"Don't talk. Nothing you say can save you now", Robb turned towards the figure standing in the shadows. As he stepped forwards, Robb assumed the dark-haired, pale-blue eyed young man could be no one but Ramsay Snow.  
He is not fit to carry Jon's surname, Robb thought as he stared at the man. "Is this your idea of honor?"  
"It's you Starks who are obsessed with honor, Your Grace", Ramsay said. "He deserved this."  
"He deserved death, aye", Robb turned back to look at Theon. "And it will be his in a few moments. And after that, we three shall have a talk", he gave Bolton a glare, too, before gesturing for Ramsay to untie Theon.

And in a few moments they were in the courtyard, and Robb couldn't help but to think about Talisa. And about Rickard Karstark. He'd executed them both with one strike. Like his father.  
Are you proud of me, father? he thought to himself. I lost my men, regained them by forcing my uncle into a marriage, married a spy myself, executed her and the bastard child in her belly, and fucked my brother. Repeatedly.  
Theon laid his head on the wood, saying nothing. He'd known this was coming and there was no more stopping it.  
"Theon Greyjoy, heir to the Iron Islands, I, Robb Stark, Lord of Winterfell, Warden of the North, King in the North and King of the Trident...", he did the long version of the titles. He was so sick of taking lives. He was so sick of the war. "here in sight of gods and men I sentence you to die. Have you got any final words?"  
"I'm so sorry, Robb, I'm sorry", he sobbed. "But they're not dead. They got away. Bran and Rickon are alive."  
Robb nodded. He didn't believe Theon, but what else was there to do for a dying man but to give him some sort of relief? He lifted his sword above his head and brought it down. Theon's head rolled across the courtyard a second later.  
Robb's squire ran up and took his sword as Robb marched back inside. And this time he knew Jon would not be waiting for him once he got there.

Arya was the one to eventually find Robb, in the chambers he'd been given. He sat by the window, clutching a black leather cloak in his hands.  
"Is that Jon's?" Arya asked as she closed the door after her.  
Robb turned to look at her. "Oh, yes, I... I stole it."  
Arya sat next to Robb by the window and touched his shoulder. "He will forgive you."  
"Maybe he shouldn't. What we did was... it's... it's sick", Robb said quietly.  
"Did it feel sick to you?"  
"No", Robb snapped. "But that didn't help me, did it? It was the right thing to do, to leave. We have to get back to Riverrun. I have to put a sword through Tywin Lannister's heart and that prick Joffrey's head as well."  
Arya smiled. "And why couldn't have he come with us?"  
"He didn't want to."  
"He did. But he didn't want you to get married again," Arya shrugged.  
"Well, I have to. I have to have an heir, don't I?" Robb asked. "I know that you think Jon can do no wrong, but-"  
"I think he was a prick, leading you on like that. Saying he'd come with you when he knew he wouldn't have to. But that was his mistake. Leaving without saying goodbye was yours", Arya said. "He's going to hate you. Or worse, come after you."  
"He doesn't even know where we are", Robb said. "When Winterfell is rebuilt, you can go and see him on the Wall as many times as you'd like, but me and him... we cannot. Not ever again."  
"But you love each other", Arya said.  
"Aye, we do. But mother and father loved each other, two. And they're not together anymore. Life doesn't always go like you want it to, Arya."  
"I know that", Arya snapped angrily. "Don't you think I know that? I watched our father get executed! Yoren told me not to look, and I didn't, but somehow, in my dreams, every night, I still see it. I see them up there. Joffrey, Cersei, Illyn Payne. Sansa. And father."  
Robb stared at his little sister for a moment before standing up and pulling her in for a hug. "I'm so sorry. I know you've been through so much. Arya, I'm... I'm a terrible brother. Here I am, talking about something stupid while you-"  
"It's not stupid", Arya snapped. "You misunderstood me. I just meant that life is short. We're all going to die eventually. Do you want to die with regrets?"  
Robb smiled at her before hugging her tighter. "I love you, little sister."  
"I love you, too, brother."

Jon was in his new chambers, writing a letter to the other manned castles on the Wall, informing everyone that he'd been chosen as the Lord Commander. But he kept on thinking about Robb. And about deserting. Robb had told him not to come, but, it being nighttime, that night reminded Jon very much so of the first time he'd tried deserting for Robb. Maybe this time he could succeed...  
There was a knock on the door, and without a second of hesitation, the door opened and Catelyn Stark walked in, closing the door after her.  
"Lady Stark?" Jon's eyes went wide as he stood up. "What... what are you doing here?"  
"I came to take you with me", Catelyn said simply. "I stayed behind to convince you to follow my son because I know he'll spend the rest of his life being miserable without you."  
Jon stared at her. "Lady Stark, I'm... the Lord Commander."  
"Not anymore", Catelyn handed him a letter, which he then opened.  
It was a letter, in Catelyn's handwriting, informing the Watch that Robb had taken Jon in as his Hand and that he should be relieved of all his duties as Lord Commander. There was a quite accurate replica of Robb's signature underneath, and the king's seal.  
"Robb has no idea of this", Jon said. "Does he?"  
"No. But I know he wants the same."  
"He told me to-"  
"He's in love with you, Jon", Catelyn said in a tired voice, making Jon freeze.  
"What?"  
"I'm no fool. You spending every night in his room, you two holding hands when I walk in, you glaring at Robb the whole time through the voting... You two are.... It... it makes no matter. I don't care. You only need to promise me two things."  
Jon kept on staring at her. "What?"  
"You will let Robb marry again. He needs an heir."  
"Anything else?"  
"Make him happy. He deserves it. He's so young and he carries the weight of the world on his shoulders", Catelyn sighed. "I've never seen him happier than when he's with you."  
"I thought you hated me", Jon said after a moment of silence.  
"For a very long time I did. But you did what I couldn't. You saved my son from a traitor. And seeing how much you mean to Robb, and to Arya.... I may never like you, but I cannot deny that you make my children happy. And there is nothing a mother wouldn't do for her children."  
"Even let Robb continue an incestuous relationship with his brother?" Jon asked carefully.  
"Half-brother", Catelyn corrected. "Now, come on. That's just the copy. I already gave one to your friend, Samwell Tarly. He's out in the stables, waiting by the horses?"  
"What about Mance Rayder? What about Stannis Baratheon?"  
"That is no longer your concern", Catelyn said simply. "It is your choice now. Will you come with me to Robb, or will you stay here and be the Lord Commander?"  
Honor or love. Duty or family. A year ago Jon might have answered honor within a second, and duty right after. But that was before he'd felt such happiness with Robb, such a sense of belonging, even more so than he'd ever felt with the Night's Watch. Robb said he belonged with the Watch. Jon begged to differ. He belonged with Robb, and he always had.  
"I'm coming with you."


	16. Calm before the storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos <3

Walking inside the Dreadfort was alarming just fine on its own. The place was dark and surrounded by a forest. Jon felt like he was completely alone in the world, even with Catelyn walking next to him.  
"Can I see him?" he turned to look at her as they crossed yet another hallway in silence.  
"Yes. I'm taking you to him", Catelyn said, rather reluctantly. Perhaps the idea of what he and Robb had was even more disgusting to her than she'd shown. In fact, Jon was sure of this.  
They stopped in front of a door that led to Robb's chambers.  
"I'll leave you to him", as Catelyn was about to walk off, Jon spoke: "Thank you."  
"I didn't do it for you", with that Catelyn was gone.  
Jon waited a moment before opening the door to Robb's room. At first he didn't even see his brother, but soon the auburn locks were visible by the window, and then as Jon got used to the darkness in the room, he saw Robb, sitting by the window, his eyes on Jon.  
"What...?" he just stared for a moment, and then let out an anxious breath: "No. No, no, no."  
"Robb", Jon closed the door after him. "Robb-"  
"NO! Go back! Go back to the Wall while you still can", Robb rose up and walked over to Jon. "I told you not to follow me. They'll tell me to kill you-"  
"Your mother gave a king's order to the Night's Watch. They let me go", Jon said, trying to touch Robb, who merely pulled back.  
"You were going to a Lord Commander. Jon!" he shouted. "Why did you do this? I wanted you to be happy, to finally have something."  
"I am happy! I do have something. Someone. I have you", Jon reached forwards, but out of instinct pulled his hand back. "Or I did."  
Robb stared at him for a moment before speaking: "You did this for me? Because you wanted to be with me?"  
"There's nothing I want more", Jon said. "But... I know you have to marry again. I know you have to-", his words were cut off by Robb, who had walked over to him and pulled him in for a kiss, crushing their mouths together.  
"I love you", Robb whispered between kisses. Just when Jon thought that there would be no words spoken between them for a while, Robb pulled back.  
"Did you say my mother gave the king's order?"  
"Yes. She came back for me", Jon said. "She, uh... She knows."  
Robb's eyes went wide. "She knows about us?"  
"Aye. But she says she's okay with it as long as I let you marry without interfering", Jon tried to kiss Robb again, but he pulled back.  
"Why would she do that?"  
"She wants you to be happy. And she thinks I make you happy", Jon lowered his hands to rest on Robb's waist, pulling him closer. "Was she wrong?"  
"No, she most definitely wasn't", with that Robb kissed him again, and at that moment Jon thought that leaving had been the best choice he'd ever made.

In the morning Jon went down to the courtyard to watch Arya practice archery while Robb walked all the way to Catelyn's chambers. It was high time they talked.  
"Mother", he said as he closed the door.  
"When are we leaving?" Catelyn asked. She was sitting on her bed, a bit anxious. "I do not like this place."  
"In a few days. We all need to gather up our strength", Robb said, standing by the door. "I know what you did for me."  
Catelyn turned to look at him. "I do not approve, Robb. Neither would your father."  
Those words hurt him, but he kept his calm. He was a king. He was no longer a boy. "With respect, mother, father is still dead. And you don't know what he wanted."  
"Do you think he wanted you to make love to your own half-brother like you're supposed to do to your-"  
"Enough!" Robb shouted, and then the room was silent. "I... I am grateful for what you did. I know you did it for my happiness, and Arya's as well. I will not forget that. And I will marry, in time, as I've promised, but you can't... judge me. You have absolutely no idea what I feel. It's not like we get to choose who we love."  
"Robb. It's not always about love. You know I didn't love your father-"  
"I know you didn't love him when you two married. You grew to love each other. I know that. I am not father. And I'm not you, either. The Targaryens-"  
"Were all mad, Robb. And dead, too. They're all dead. Is that what you want to become?" Catelyn asked. "A corpse of a man despised by all his people?"  
"Looks like I'm getting a head start, considering that my mother already despises me", Robb said harshly, making Catelyn a bit guilty.  
"I could never despise you. You're my son. But him... he means nothing to me. And I will not let him ruin you."  
"Then why did you go back for him?"  
"Because I'm so tired of our family growing smaller by the second. And I'm tired of seeing you unhappy. If Jon Snow is what you need to be a good, smart and just king, then so be it. But I will not give my blessing."  
"I did not ask for it", Robb said. "Mother, I... I know you've been through a lot. More than anyone should in their life. But I will not let you try to control me anymore."  
"As I recall, I was the one who told you not to trust Theon Greyjoy", Catelyn snapped.  
"And you were also the one to release Jaime Lannister!" Robb snapped back. "I made a mistake with Theon. I owned up to it. You never owned up to what you did. You never admitted how you ruined my chances of winning for a very long time. If it hadn't been for the Freys, we would both be dead by now and Arya would never see her family again. So do not talk to me about my mistakes when you have ones of your own, too. If you'll excuse me...", with that Robb marched out of the room, slamming the door closed after him. He felt bad about being so harsh on her, but Catelyn could not control him for the rest of his life.  
Robb walked down to the courtyard where Jon and Arya were still practicing.  
"You've gotten better", Jon said.  
"This bloke called Anguy, who was a part of the Brotherhood, told me to never aim. He says the bow knows where I want the arrow to go."  
"A psychic bow, then?" Robb smiled as he walked over to them. Jon turned to look at him with a smile on his face.  
"Robb", Arya said. "Look, I've gotten good."  
And then the three spent the rest of the day together, practicing archery and sword-fighting and for a moment Robb let himself believe that life could go on like this, like nothing and no one could hurt them anymore.  
If he'd only known how wrong he was.


	17. World on fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three more chapters to go. Thanks for reading, guys!

Jon loved waking up next to Robb. He loved the way the rising sun would shine through the window and paint the pale skin on Robb's back. He loved the way Robb would mumble something indistinctive in his sleep as Jon leaned closer to press kisses on his back. He loved the way Robb would eventually roll over, and how he'd open his beautiful, blue eyes to stare right at Jon with a soft, tired smile on his face.  
But this morning Jon had woken up to Robb straddling his hips, his legs on either side of Jon's waist.  
"Oh, that's not fair", he smiled a little. "How am I supposed to go about my day when I could just stay here with you?"  
"I'm your king. You do what I say", Robb rocked his hips a little, making Jon moan in pleasure.  
"Yes, but I'm your Hand, aren't I? I'm supposed to advice you...", Jon's hand travelled up Robb's leg to rest on his waist while the other one tangled itself in Robb's curls. "And I advise you to never move again."  
Robb laughed lightly. "I'm sorry about last night."  
Jon sighed. Last night had been the night when they'd announced everyone that Jon was to be Robb's Hand. And there had been some reluctance from some of his bannermen. "It was to be expected. I don't mind. I don't care", he got up slowly so that he was sitting, Robb basically on his lap. "I'm glad we're leaving today."  
"Aye", Robb agreed. It was truly time to leave the Dreadfort. "Mother says that when we get to the Riverlands, we'll have to start looking for a wife for me to marry."  
"In that case I hope we never get there", Jon wrapped his arms around Robb's waist, kissing him deeply. "I could just keep you here, all to myself."  
"Here?" Robb smiled, wrapping his arms around Jon's back. "Rather gruesome, don't you think?"  
"I don't care", Jon said, moving downwards to kiss Robb's neck. "Who do you think you'll marry?"  
"You", Robb said through a moan, rocking his hips against Jon's again.  
Jon laughed a little. "Oh, if only."  
"I wish we could, Jon, I truly do", Robb said, reaching down to grab Jon's cock, making Jon moan rather loudly.   
"I wish so, too. But I'll always be here. If you'll still want me."  
"I will. Always", Robb promised, kissing Jon again as he wrapped his fist around Robb's cock. They stayed at this for a while.

The march back to Riverrun took the better half of a fortnight. And they only got there to drop Arya and Catelyn off, and to take Edmure and the rest of his men with them. And then it was time to march on Casterly Rock. Brynden Tully had ridden all the way to the Rock and back, informing that Tywin Lannister was not waiting for them, despite Talisa's possible warning. And what with Joffrey's royal wedding, Tywin Lannister would be more than occupied.  
"Are we really going to do this?" Jon asked. They were in a small room inside Riverrun, in a room which had a window that overlooked the river.  
"You think we shouldn't?" Robb turned back to look at him.  
"I don't know, Robb. What if we lose?"  
Robb smiled. "Then we lose. In war you have to take risks. Like I've done several times. Like you did when you pretended to be a wildling. We need to get Sansa back and bring the Lannisters down. And we will succeed in doing so by taking their home away from them."  
"Do you have to be in the vanguard?" Jon groaned. "Do you have to... do you have to insist on getting yourself in harm's way?"  
"As I recall, you were eager to fight in the vanguard by my side."  
"I'm your Hand. I go where you go."  
"You're more than my Hand", Robb said, walking over to Jon, entwining their fingers together. "You're the one I love. I may marry again, and that woman may give me a son, but she will never have my heart. I've already given it away."  
"I'll keep it safe", Jon promised, leaning forwards, sealing his promise with a kiss.

The next morning the Riverlands were on fire. The whole front and back in front of Riverrun had been set on flames. The trees were burning, the grass was burning, everything but the water was burning. Nothing but the high stone walls kept the flames away from the keep itself.  
Robb woke up to the sound of people screaming and to a knocking on his door. He turned to look at the window and knew. Tywin Lannister had not gone off to defend Casterly Rock. He'd come to Robb to prevent Casterly Rock from being taken.  
"Your Grace", Roose Bolton was behind the door as Robb opened it. Neither of them paid any mind to Jon, who had quickly stumbled up from the bed and put on a pair of pants. "What do you want to do?"  
"Do you think they can get inside just with a siege?" Robb asked.  
"No", Bolton said. "But Riverrun is still recovering from the earlier sieges. I don't think we have supplies to withstand it long."  
"Then we need to fight", Robb said. "We need to go down there and fight. But first we need to wait for the flames to go out."  
"What if they won't? What if they just keep lighting them over and over again?" Jon asked.  
"Then I go down and surrender."  
"No! That is exactly what they want. Wouldn't they just love to get their hands on you? They'd kill you, lock you up or force you to marry someone in their court", Jon snapped. "I will not let any of those things happen."  
"Jon, you're my Hand. If something happens to me, you will rule", Robb said firmly, ignoring Jon's protests.  
"Do not give up so quickly, Your Grace", Bolton said. "It's called the Riverlands for a reason. The water runs deep here", with that he nodded, walking over to the door. "I advice you both come out without delay. We need to discuss this with the others." and then he was gone.  
Robb turned to look at Jon and smiled sadly. "We should get dressed."  
"Robb", Jon tried to grab his arm, but Robb merely shook his head.   
"I'm sorry I put you in danger. I could have just... stayed away and you would be safe now."  
"Or dead in the ground. You saved me from the wildlings. Let me save you from the Lannisters", Jon said firmly.  
"How?" Robb asked. "How are you going to save me?"  
"There must be some secret passageways, some way for you to... to run away", Jon said. "You could take Catelyn and Arya with you."  
Robb smiled sadly. "Would father have run?"  
"No, but father is dead!" Jon snapped. "And by the gods, I will not let you join him."  
Robb stared at Jon for a moment before pulling him in for a kiss. "If I die, it will have been worth it. All of it."  
Jon was just about to say something when Robb kissed him again, and this time Jon kissed him back.  
"I love you."  
"I love you, too", Robb pulled away. "Let's get dressed. We need to keep our men loyal and the common folk from getting scared."  
Jon nodded, silently following Robb's lead, and so they dressed in silence while the world around them burned in flames. And whether either of them could admit it, they both knew that there was no going back to the way things had been, no matter the outcome.


	18. At the edge of the unknown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *SPOILERS FOR 4x01 IN THE DESCRIPTION*
> 
> Oh. My. God.  
> "I wanted to hate him but... I never could."  
> The look on Jon's face when he was talking about Robb was absolutely heartbreaking. It was so clear that he loved him and missed him terribly. it was just.... oh gooooooooooodddddd.  
> (By the way, the episode was amazing. Except for no Robb. Fuck, I'm never, ever going to get used to that.)
> 
> **SPOILERS OVER**
> 
> Having seen 4x01, I'm not sure about the ending of this fic anymore. I think I've somewhat changed my perspective in certain things, and right now I have two possible outcomes I might want to go with, and we'll see where I take it in the last two chapters.  
> All in all, thanks for reading!

"Do you have to go out there?" Arya demanded as she watched Robb and Jon get armored up.  
"Yes, we do, Arya", Robb said gently. "We need to defend Riverrun."  
"Can I come with you?"  
Jon smiled. "Not this time. Next time."  
"What if there won't be a next time?" Arya asked, causing them both to stand in silence while Robb's squire got both of their armors on.  
It had been three days since the siege, and it had come to the point when Robb had to lead his men through the gates. Just when he had been all but ready to run into battle, a messenger had come to them, offering a negotiation outside the gates of Riverrun.  
"It can't be a trap", Jon concluded after a moment of silence.  
"How do you know?" Robb asked.  
"Because it's from Tyrion Lannister, not his father", Jon said. "He may be a lot of things, but for a time he was my friend. I trust him."  
"Trust him?" Robb asked in disbelief. "He's a Lannister!"  
"He's not like the rest of them. Please, Robb, just... let's go down and talk to them."  
"Fine", Robb snapped. "But we're putting armors on."  
And soon they were outside the gates, on their horses, tens of archers ready to shoot at will as they stood before Tyrion Lannister. He'd come alone, on a horse of his own, with only a sellsword as his bodyguard.  
"The King in the North", Tyrion said, rather respectfully. "We're sorry to bother your rest."  
"You've done a bit more than that, Lannister", Robb snapped. "Like forced my sister to marry you. Do you recall such an event?"  
Tyrion tensed a bit. "I... We can talk about that later."  
"I don't think we can."  
"Robb...", Jon muttered, causing both Robb and Tyrion to turn and look at the bastard.  
"Jon Snow, it's good to see you again. Why are you not at the Wall?" Tyrion asked.  
"As if you don't know", Robb interrupted. "Tell me, was it your father's idea to get a spy to seduce me, or was that the result of your brilliance?"  
Tyrion sighed. "That was all my father, I can assure you. In fact, I have my own experience in his-"  
"With respect, Lord Tyrion", this time it was Jon who interrupted. "What is it that you want?"  
"Peace. We all do. So here is what I suggest", Tyrion said. "We leave, if King Robb promises to follow us back to King's Landing. Alone."  
"No", Jon said immediately. "Do you take him for a fool? You'll slit his throat before the river is even ought of sight."  
"Mistrusting. Understandable", Tyrion sighed. "I can assure you that this is not what we desire. Though, maybe it is what my father desires, but not I. I give you my word."  
"Lannisters have got shit for honor", Robb said. "I may be young, Imp, but I'm not a fool."  
"What can I do to remedy this mistrust?" Tyrion asked.  
"Nothing. Not since you chopped our father's head off at King's Landing", Robb said roughly.  
"That was not me. That was my lovely nephew, Joffrey."  
"Lannisters are all the same."  
"Are they? Well, the same can't be said for the Starks. Your sister, for example, possesses a greater deal of politeness than you've ever even heard of", Tyrion snapped at Robb.  
"You're comparing me to my frightened, 15 year old sister, who you've forced into a loveless marriage?"  
"So if we come with you", Jon spoke. "You leave the Riverlands?"  
"Yes", Tyrion said, turning to look at Jon. "You're coming with?"  
"I'm Robb's Hand."  
A wicked grin flashed on the Imp's face. "I'm sure you are."  
"We'll need hostages to stay here on our behalf. To assure your loyalty", Robb said.  
"That is why my nephew Tommen is here", Tyrion gestured at the small boy that had just appeared across the field, surrounded by soldiers. "If something happens to Joffrey, Tommen is the heir to the Throne. And as for the rest of the lovely choices, Myrcella is a captive at Dorne, lord Stannis rebelled against the Throne and lord Renly lies cold in the ground. We mean this, Stark."  
"And what are we to accomplish? I sent my terms to your sister a long time ago, and I was told she tore the paper in half", Robb said.  
"My sister is not in charge", Tyrion said. "I hear you kept my brother Jaime captive quite a long time. And he assured me that you're a man of honor. If you keep your promise, we'll keep ours."  
"And Sansa?" Robb asked.  
"The laws of gods and men cannot undo a marriage once it's been-"  
"I think they can. If you want peace", Robb said. "I've got the Frey's back on my side, Lannister. I can, and I will, crush you, if my terms are not met."  
"You're fierce. I like that", Tyrion smiled. "And what else would you require?"  
"My father's sword."  
"A little too late for that, boy", the sellsword spoke.  
"What my lovely companion means to say is that.... we melted it down."  
"Oh, did you?" Robb asked sharply.  
"I know how this must wound you, my lord", Tyrion said. "But it's a small price to pay for peace. And your sister."  
"I'm still quite interested in hearing what it is that you want from me", Robb said.  
"Simple. You go back North."  
"No", Robb said. "No. Not as long as Joffrey's king."  
"Lord Stark, we all have to make sacrifices every now and then! We'll even allow you to rule as King in the North if that's what you desire, but... you'll have to meet us halfway."  
"It sounds like a fair deal, Robb", Jon turned to look at his brother and lover. "If Tommen stays here, that is."  
"He will", Tyrion assured them.  
"Alright. We'll come back at nightfall. Tell your men to retreat. Now", Robb said, and with that he turned his horse around, Jon following suit.

No one was happy with the solution, Catelyn the least of all, but when they heard about Tommen staying as a hostage, they agreed. Most of the men offered to come along for protection, but Robb knew that if a larger party than Jon and himself would go, the deal would break.  
Robb named Brynden Tully to rule in his stead, and momentarily named Arya as his heir in case something happened to him and Jon.  
"Can you do that, even with Sansa being older than me?" Arya asked.  
"I don't know, but it's what we're doing", Robb said. They were at the gates, saying goodbye. "We'll be back, I promise."  
Arya smiled sadly. "I know that you think so. And I hope so, too."  
With that the two brothers were gone, following the Lannister army back south as prince Tommen rode his pony inside Riverrun, only escorted by a single guard. If this truly was a trap, the Lannisters were risking a lot as well.  
"What do you think will happen if we make peace?" Jon asked as they rode.  
"I don't know. I suppose we go back to Winterfell", Robb said. "And... Jon, I... You're going to stay with me, aren't you?"  
"Until the very end. I promise", and after that they didn't speak much. They both had their doubts in their minds, and it was better to think of them alone instead of voicing them out loud. As if that'd make the concerns any less real.


	19. One door swinging open, one door swinging closed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoping you guys will stay tuned for the last chapter, too! I'll try to post it as soon as I can.

As soon as Robb and Jon arrived in King's Landing, they demanded to see Sansa. Or, well, Robb did. Jon knew that no matter how polite Sansa would be, it was her brother she wanted to see, not some bastard she'd barely known growing up. So he'd come up with the excuse to discuss the arrangements further with Lord Tyrion.  
"Are you sure?" Robb asked quietly as Tyrion led them to Sansa's bedchambers, which also happened to be the Imp's.  
"Yes, I'm sure", Jon smiled gently. "I'll.. see you later."  
"I'll come back and get you after a few moments", with that Tyrion and Jon walked off.  
"Your brother possesses a certain quality your father didn't", Tyrion said as they walked. "Fierceness. That is both good and bad, I've found."  
"Robb is fierce when needed and gentle when needed. He's not only one thing. He's a great king and a good person."  
Tyrion smiled. "I see your feelings for your brother are quite deep. I respect that."  
"How about you say what you think instead of playing around with false curtosies?" Jon asked harshly.  
Tyrion sighed, and gestured for Jon to follow, which he, reluctantly, did. They walked all the way to a large bedchamber. "This is for your brother. Will it suit him?"  
"It should", Jon said.  
Tyrion tapped at another door close to the entrance. "And that's your room. Suited for a Hand, I assume", he opened the door and Jon found that he'd been right. The bedchamber was almost as large as Robb's, but the location made Jon suspicious.  
"Usually the Hand of the King has a bit... more space", Jon said. "Distance, from the king, I mean."  
"Yes, but I know how much you love your brother", Tyrion gave Jon a smile that indicated that he indeed knew how much. But how could he?  
"Stop playing games", Jon said as he sat down on the bed. Whether he wanted to admit it or not, he was tired. "What are the arrangements we need to make to get peace?"  
"Robb will have to marry someone here in court to join our houses", Tyrion said.  
"To give House Lannister even more power? I doubt it."  
"It took me time and effort to get my father to agree to this much. Meet me halfway, Snow. Do you think your brother would agree to a marriage?"  
"Depends on who he'd be marrying", Jon tried to remember the Lannisters he'd seen at Winterfell. "Myrcella, the princess?"  
"That would have been an ideal match, indeed. For a time king Robert even considered it, but decided to go with Sansa and Joffrey instead. And here we are", Tyrion said sadly. "No, not Myrcella. She's engaged to Prince Trystane of House Martell, and the Lannisters have no need of angering the Martells any further than we already have."  
"Then who?" Jon asked impatiently.  
"My sister", Tyrion said carefully.  
Jon's eyes went wide. Cersei Lannister was 40 years old, already married and widowed, and rumor has it, a terrible person overall as well.  
"Tyrion", Jon said quietly, trying to keep his calm. "Cersei Lannister is 40 years old. My brother is 19."  
"I am aware that there is an age difference-"  
"She is too old to have children!" Jon snapped.  
"No, she is not. At least, I don't think so", Tyrion made a frustrated face. "Look on the bright side. After Cersei and Robb are wed, I can assure you that she will not bother your brother if he doesn't bother her. And if you wish to, ahem, continue your nightly activities, she will not mind, I'm sure."  
Jon's mouth fell open. "How did you... How?"  
"You're not a very good liar, Snow", Tyrion spoke in a hushed voice. "I didn't know. Not until you just confirmed it. But the way you two act around each other... Could you be more obvious? Especially you. Are you aware that you keep your eyes on Robb every second of every day? I certaintly noticed, on the road here, but you better pray that no one else did."  
"You won't... tell anyone?" Jon asked in disbelief.  
"Why should I? We all have our secrets. And... I've got some experience on this front", he thought of Tysha, of Shae, or Jaime and Cersei and their doomed love.  
Jon stared at Tyrion. "And if they do have children?"  
"Then their child will become the Lord of Winterfell someday. Maybe even King in the North, if you wish to keep that up."  
"Let me ask you something", Jon said after a moment of silence. "Why are you giving up?"  
Tyrion smiled. "When my father heard that Walder Frey had betrayed him, when he realized that he could not beat your brother, he decided that it would be more practical to land in a compromise than to die sword in hand. Not the honorable thing, I know, but it'll save lives. Including the man you love."  
Jon flinched at the words, no matter how true they were.  
"It is up to you to convince him. You know he listens to you and only you. He's stubborn, like his father, and too bloody honorable, too. Do you think you can convince him?"  
"I can try."

"I missed you so much", Sansa was still holding onto Robb, her arms around his back, hugging him tight. "I missed you. I prayed every day and every night that you'd come and save me."  
"I've come to save you, Sansa", Robb promised as they finally pulled away. "Tyrion has promised that if their terms are met, we can take you with us back to Winterfell."  
Sansa muffled a cry of relief, but then her face went pale. "What about... I'm married."  
"That can be undone", Robb said.  
"Can it?" Sansa rushed to say. "Robb, I, I don't want to cause trouble, so if Tyrion would please to come with us..."  
Robb eyed her in confusion. "You want to stay married to him?"  
"I don't know. He's been good to me. He hasn't... forced me into anything. I'm still a maiden."  
Robb made a sound of disbelief. "Who would've thought?"  
"You'll think about it?" Sansa asked.  
"I will, Sansa, I promise", Robb planted a kiss on her forehead. "My gods, you've grown into a beautiful young lady", he smiled softly. "You've been so strong. Father would be proud."  
Sansa smiled softly. "Thank you. He'd be proud of you, too. You look like a king, like what Bran, Rickon, Arya and I always imagined a king should look like. Gallant, handsome and strong. Joffrey isn't my king. You are."  
Robb nodded. "Thank you, Sansa."  
"What about mother, and Arya? I.. I heard about Bran and Rickon."  
"Mother is fine. She's in Riverrun, waiting for us to return. There's been no sightings of Arya, however...", Robb said, a grave silence fell into the room for a moment.  
"And Jon?"  
"He's here."  
"What?" Sansa asked in confusion. "I thought he went on the Wall."  
"I relieved him of his duties. He's my Hand now", Robb couldn't help but to smile at the thought of him.  
"Oh", Sansa said in surprise. "That's good. I know how close you two have always been."  
Robb sighed. Oh, if only she truly knew...

After spending some time with Sansa, Robb was picked up by Tyrion, who led him to his guest room.  
"We will have a meeting first thing in the morning. But I'm sure your brother will explain", Tyrion said. "He's inside."  
"Lord Tyrion", Robb said before Tyrion could walk off. "Thank you for this, all of this."  
Tyrion nodded, and was about to walk away again when Robb spoke:  
"Sansa wants you to come with us."  
Tyrion turned to look at Robb in confusion. "What?" he sounded almost out of breath.  
"She says that she doesn't want to divorce you. Would you consider moving up North with us?"  
Tyrion eyed Robb in disbelief. "She truly said this?"  
"Is that a no?"  
"No. That is not a no", Tyrion said quickly. "I, I'll.. I'll think on it."  
"Thank you, my lord."  
"Good night, Your Grace", Tyrion allowed the young king one curtesy before walking off, his thoughts on his beautiful, young wife.

Robb walked inside the room, finding Jon at the center, standing, clearly waiting for him. Just as when Robb was about to practically run into his arms, he shook his head.  
"Tyrion says there are spies everywhere."  
"Wait", Robb paused. "He... he knows?"  
"Aye", Jon said. "I'm sorry, it's the way I... looked at you all the way here." Even in the dark light of the evening, Robb could see Jon blush.  
"You bloody fool", Robb said, but his voice was nothing but loving. "Did you hear what I just told Tyrion? Sansa wants him to come with us back North."  
"That's surprising", Jon said. "Robb, I... I heard their terms."  
Robb walked over to the bed, tugging at the laces of his leather tunic, groaning. "I'm so tired. Would you help me?" he turned to Jon with a wicked grin on his face.  
Jon sighed, walking over to Robb, trying desperately to just focus on his laces, not the body underneath. "You need to marry."  
"I figured as much", Robb said, his eyes on Jon. Without even noticing it, really, Robb's hands flew up to tangle in Jon's hair. "Jon.."  
"You need to marry Cersei Lannister."  
Robb froze like he'd been hit with a rock the size of Winterfell. "She's... old."  
"I know. And that's what I told Tyrion", Jon said, finally done with Robb's laces. He pulled at them, revealing Robb's toned chest underneath the clothing, making Jon lose focus for a second. But then he remembered their discussion, and the possibility that they might be watched. "Tyrion says that Cersei will not be any more excited than you."  
"No wonder", Robb said. "I wouldn't want to marry the son of a man who was practically my age."  
"What I mean is that she will probably let us... ahem..", Jon groaned. "You know. From what Tyrion was saying, I got the feeling that she's got something of her own going on as well."  
"Maybe the rumors really are true, about her and Jaime", Robb pressed their foreheads together. "Who are we to blame them?"  
"Exactly. So... do you agree to this?" Jon asked, placing his hands on Robb's waist, enjoying the feel of him, if even for a few seconds.  
"Yes. I don't see I have much of a choice. I want this war over with. And if that prick continues to rule, then... then.. That's what it's going to be. I'm so sick of fighting. I just want to go home and be with you."  
"I want nothing more", Jon said, touching Robb's cheek softly. "And we'll tell them tomorrow. And then we can finally go home."

The meeting was nothing if not awkward. The group consisted of Tywin, Cersei and Tyrion Lannister, council members Varys and Grand Maester Pycelle, and Jon and Robb.  
At first they swore on the terms of peace. Robb could keep the North if he left the rest of the land to the Lannisters. It was not a deal Robb wanted to agree to, but with Jon's hand, gripping Robb's under the table, gave him the strength to sign the contract.  
"May I ask where the king is?" Jon broke the silence after a moment.  
Tywin tensed a bit, so Cersei decided to be the one to speak: "His Grace was busy with other matters. His wedding is in less than a week, as I'm sure you've heard."  
"Are we on the invite list?" Robb asked roughly.  
"I suppose you are now", Tyrion smiled casually, trying to keep up the peace. "Now, the.. marriage."  
"Yes. Stark, you will marry my daughter", Tywin said. "Is that something you could agree to?"  
Robb's eyes flickered to Cersei. Yes, she was beautiful, there was no denying that. But she was getting old, and the rumors he'd heard about her clouded his mind for a moment before he said: "Yes."  
"And Cersei?" Tywin turned to look at his daughter, who forced a smile.  
"Yes."  
"Alright then. You will get wed only a week after my grandson, right here, in King's Landing. You may invite your family", Tywin said. "And then you'll return to Winterfell."  
"Father, I'll be going as well", Tyrion said. "With Sansa."  
"She still wants you?" Cersei asked in disbelief.  
"Crazy, I know", Tyrion said, sounding a bit angry. "But I'd like to go."  
"If that's what you desire", Tywin said. "The meeting's over."  
Everyone stood up rather quickly, Jon and Robb fastest of all. They did not feel like they belonged in King's Landing, among all the liars and back-stabbers. They felt exactly like their father had felt only a few years ago.

"What happened to your face?" the next day Robb found himself in Jaime Lannister's chambers. The Kingslayer had asked to meet with him, and seeing as they were now going to be related (unfortunately so, for both parties), Robb couldn't exactly refuse. He'd left Jon to spend some time with Sansa and Tyrion.  
Jaime chuckled. He stood at the other edge of the room, watching the young king. "You held me captive, remember?"  
"I don't remember touching your face. Or your hand", Robb gestured at the golden hand. "What happened?"  
"I ran into some of Bolton's men on the road", Jaime said. "It took an unfortunate turn."  
Robb tensed. "I'll talk to lord Bolton. This is inexcusable."  
"It's amusing. You wanted to kill me, and now you'll scold your own men for chopping off my hand?"  
Robb turned to look at the man. "When I take a life, I do it quickly. There's no honor in torture."  
"Gods, you're just like your father, aren't you?"  
"Where that might be an insult to you, for me it's a great compliment", Robb said quietly. "Will you be joining us on the road to Winterfell?"  
"Yes, I... I want to make sure my sister's safe. I will be staying, too, to protect her", Jaime said.  
Robb smiled. The rumors were true. "As you say."  
"I must admit, Stark, this is not how I imagined things ending."  
"The same for me", Robb said. "I figued we'd either lose or win."  
"Yes", Jaime mused. "When I first saw you, the little pup you were, in Winterfell, I never imagined fighting against you on the battlefield, and losing, no less."  
Robb smiled. "And I never imagined having this conversation with you."  
"Life is full of surprises."  
"That it is", Robb said. "You... you will not marry? I thought you were the heir to Casterly Rock."  
"I piss on my father and his legacies. He can have whoever he wants inheir that piece of shit. Wherever Cersei goes, I go."  
Robb stared at Jaime for a moment before saying: "I guess we don't get to choose who we love."  
"No, Stark, we most certainly do not."


	20. End of the Road

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks, everyone, for reading this fic, I'm really happy I got so many positive comments & kudos & everything, thank you, really. I'm not sure if this ending will please any of you, but it's what I wanted to go with, so I hope you guys don't at least hate it.

The wedding of Joffrey Baratheon and Margaery Tyrell was a grand affair. Much grander than the small ceremony Robb and Cersei had a week later. And then it was time to go back to Wintefell. Jaime Lannister was indeed coming with, and so was Tyrion. They would stop at Riverrun to pick up Catelyn and Arya, and let Tommen go, and then it was finally time to go home. From what Robb had been told, Catelyn had already sent men ahead to start rebuilding Winterfell.  
It took a year for Winterfell to be a place to live in again. Before that the party had stayed at the Dreadfort, which none of them had been pleased about.  
Cersei had made an exception with Robb that she'd never done with Robert. They only slept together as man and wife once, on their wedding night, during the bedding ceremony, but once was all it took. Cersei got pregnant with Robb's child, and she didn't have the heart to get rid of it. Joffrey no longer needed - or wanted her, Tommen would go back to King's Landing at one point, and Myrcella was off at Dorne. This child was all she had to keep herself sane. That, and Jaime.  
Robb and Cersei never shared their bedchambers. They had made an agreement. When there was no one to see, Cersei would slip off to Jaime's chambers while Jon made his way to Robb's. It was a way that worked for both of them. One night, however, a few months after the bedding ceremony, when the party was still staying at the Dreadfort, Cersei called Robb to her chambers to announce the pregnancy.  
"I'm with child", she said after he closed the door.  
Robb stared at the woman for quite a while. "Is it... mine?"  
"Yes", Cersei said. "Yes, I always drink moon tea after.... you know."  
Robb did know. It didn't take long for him to figure out the true nature of his wife's feelings towards her brother, and it didn't take her much longer to discover the true meaning behind those stared Jon and Robb often exchanged. Neither thought anything of it. Who were they to judge?  
"That's... you're going to keep it, right?"  
"Yes. You need an heir, and... I wouldn't mind having one more child, whoever the father is", Cersei's eyes flickered to the husband she barely even knew. "You're a handsome boy. The baby will have both our looks. It's a blessing from the gods, really."  
Robb laughed at this. "Aye, aye, I suppose. Have you thought of a name?"  
"If it's a girl, I'd like Joanna. After my mother", Cersei said. "Is that alright?"  
"Yes. And if it's a boy?"  
"You choose", Cersei shrugged.  
"Eddard", Robb knew it immediately. "Would you be alright with that?"  
"Yes, Eddard Stark is a name people will respect", Cersei nodded after a moment of silence.  
So life went on. Robb told Jon about the pregnancy, but he merely smiled. "You're going to have an heir."  
"Yes", Robb whispered, touching Jon's cheek with his hand. "And we're going to raise him."  
"Us and Jaime and Cersei", Jon chuckled, making Robb smile, too.  
"I never thought it'd be like this."  
"Neither did I."  
Joffrey died a few years after his wedding. Apparently he had been poisoned. Cersei returned to King's Landing briefly with Tommen and Jaime, reluctantly leaving the baby Eddard in Winterfell. She came back, however. She was heartbroken, but she had survived. Tommen was king now, which secretly made the Starks happier than they could describe.  
Sansa and Tyrion grew to love each other very deeply, and they had three sons and four daughters, some of them with golden hair, some with red. But they were all smart and strong children, like their parents.  
After the birth of Tyrion and Sansa's fourth baby, Jon and Robb were lying in their bed inside Winterfell, Robb's head on Jon's chest, breathing calmly. "Are you sad we'll never have children?"  
"No. Because you already have a child. And in a way he's as much mine as he's yours. I mean, that's at least what I-"  
"I agree", Robb said. "He's your child. Eddard has four parents, I'm afraid."  
"Two incest couples", Jon snorted. "Lucky lad."  
"He'll be the King in the North someday", Robb said, yawning.  
"Aye", Jon nodded, kissing the top of Robb's head. "I love you, you know that?"  
"I love you, too", Robb said softly, planting a kiss on Jon's chest. He pushed himself off of him, towering over Jon with a smirk on his face, his legs on either side of Jon's waist. He started rocking their hips together.  
Jon moaned. "That's really not fair. You know I need to get up really early to take Arya hunting-"  
Robb cut him off with a kiss, tugging at Jon's curls. "I'll make it worth your while."  
"You always do", Jon smiled softly, kissing Robb back.  
Catelyn stayed in Winterfell to raise Arya. She didn't become a lady, no, but she became one of Robb's kingsguard when she came of age. As did Jaime, after a time.  
Sansa and Tyrion eventually inherited Casterly Rock when Tywin passed away, for Jaime had not wished the honor upon him.  
Mance Rayder and the wildlings were defeated, and once Mance was killed, the wildlings ran back beyond the Wall.  
Sam came to visit Jon from the Wall often, at least twice a year.  
Stannis Baratheon never got the Iron Throne, no matter what Melisandre had promised him. He settled for Storm's End, after a time. And he resented the Starks for siding with the Lannisters. But even the most stubborn man knows when there's no hope left.  
There had been rumors of Daenerys Targaryen and her dragons, but she never came to Westeros. According to Varys, she'd been killed by a group of Dothraki after her disappearance from Meereen.  
After five years of peace, Rickon came home. He wasn't the same boy he'd been when Robb had last seen him. Something had changed in him, and he could barely even speak. But Catelyn took care of him like she always had, just being happy she had her youngest child in her arms again.  
Bran was never found, but there were whispers about a young man beyond the Wall who could see the future, remember the past, see placed he'd never visited, and fly. Most of all fly. Perhaps not literally, but the young boy who'd dreamed of being a knight so many years ago finally found what he was looking for, in the most unexpected places.  
Catelyn never grew to love Jon, but she grew to appreciate the bond he shared with her son, knowing that he made Robb happier than anyone else ever could. And she loved her grandchildren. And when she'd grown old, too old to go on, she left with peace in her heart, knowing that she was going to be with Ned.  
Jaime and Cersei stayed together for the rest of their lives, loving each other almost as much as Jon and Robb loved each other.  
No one ever found out either of their secret. Everyone always just assumed that Robb and Cersei were married, and Jon and Jaime were their siblings, and that'd be the end of story.  
Eddard Stark the second grew up to be the Lord of Winterfell, and the King in the North as well, resembling both his father and grandfather.  
"Are you happy?" Jon asked, one night as he and Robb were standing on the walls of Wintefell, just looking at the view.  
"Yes, Jon, I'm happy", Robb turned to look at his brother, his Hand, his best friend, the love of his life. "I'm happy." He grabbed Jon's hand and entwined their fingers together.  
Jon smiled. "I'm happy, too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all the positive feedback, I'm going to start another Jon/Robb fanfic very soon. It's going to be a modern one, also a multichapter, and you'll be able to find it like you probably found this one, too :P I'm gonna post the link here when the first chapter is up, though.  
> Thanks, guys :) Hope you liked this.
> 
> Here's the new fanfic:   
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/1442461


End file.
